Qui savait que les Phoenix prenaient de l'aspirine
by Acid Acetic
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue arrive à l'Ordre, quelques surprises pour Harry.finie, 23 chapitres total
1. Chapitre 1

Auteurs: Acid & Acetic  
  
Tout les personnages, à l'exception de Sly, Muth, Xebri et Sedna, appartiennent à J.K. Rowling etc.... Aussi, Drago Malefoy se fera appeler Draco Malfoy (comme la version anglaise).

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**  
Une semaine seulement après la fin de sa sixième année, et déjà Harry avait hâte d'y retourner. Comme chaque jour, il descendit pour servir le diner des Dursleys. Contrairement à son habitude, Dudley n'était pas vautré sur le canapé à regarder la télé. Mais discutait, quoi que la position ne fût pas si différente. Son interlocutrice, qui, à sa surprise, n'était pas Pétunia, avait de longs cheveux bruns coiffés en un chignon, des yeux plomb dont le regard lui était familier. Quand il entra dans la pièce, cette dernière avec un sourire lui adressa la parole :   
« Harry ! »   
« Euh...Bonjour... ? »   
« Je suis Melle Sly Evans et je... »   
« ...Elle fait un sondage sur les écoles... » commença Pétunia.   
« ...oui, mais ça c'était mon excuse, je sais que tu vas à Poudlard et, donc, tu vas préparer tes affaires et on se casse ! » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.   
Mme Dursley devint blanche et dévisagea son invitée Harry fit de même.   
« Ah, oui, les lettres... » dit-elle tout en fouillant dans son sac. Elle en sortit une pour Pétunia, l'autre pour Harry.  
  
_ Cher Harry,  
Sly a tenu à venir te chercher en personne pour te ramener chez ton  
parrain. Tu peux lui faire confiance.  
  
Albus Dumbledore_  
  
Reconnaissant la signature, aucun n'osa la contredire et d'un pas léger, Harry alla faire sa valise. Quand il redescendit, sa valise à la main, Hedwige sur son épaule, Sly lui ouvrit la porte et ne fit même pas semblant de saluer Mme Dursley et son fils.   
« Merde...ou est-ce que je l'ai fichu... » dit Sly tout en s'énervant pendant qu'elle farfouillait dans son sac.  
« De….vous…quand…comment… ? » bafouilla Harry.   
« Je l'ai ! » dit-elle tout en brandissant fièrement un lapin en peluche rose.   
« ? »   
« C'est un portoloin »   
Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire la moindre réflexion, elle lui prit le bras et ils se retrouvèrent à la résidence des Blacks. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
Sly ne fit même pas attention à regarder au tour d'elle avant de rentrer dans le quartier générale de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Elle posa la valise d'Harry et ferma la porte derrière lui.  
« Kreattur ! » Le petit elf de maison qui avait trahi Sirius quelque mois auparavant, arriva en traînant des pieds.   
« Oui...maîtresse ? »   
« Bas ça t'en a mis du temps ! Bon, tu vas monter les affaires d'Harry et tu vas lui préparer une chambre ok ? »   
« Maîtresse ! » dit l'elf ton en formant un poing avec sa main.   
« Oses-tu me défier ? Tu me dois l'obéissance, ton ancienne maîtresse te l'a dit. » affirma Sly en pointant vers la tableau de la mère de Sirius. C'est à ces mots que Kreattur pris la valise et disparu avec.   
« Vous arrivez à ce que Kreattur vous obéisses ? » dit Harry surpris. A ce moment, Dumbledore entra dans la pièce :   
« Harry, comment est-ce que ta Tante a pris la nouvelle ? »   
« Euh...je ne sais pas trop... »   
« Est-ce que, par hasard, Sly t'a expliqué quelque chose ? »   
« Oups, z'ai oubli ! » dit Sly honteuse.   
« Bon...c'est moi qui m'y colle... »   
« D'accord ! » répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire et rejoignit Kreattur.   
« Assieds-toi Harry » dit le vieux sorcier. « Tu dois te poser plusieurs questions. »   
« Quelques unes... »   
« Bon, on va commencer par Sly. Alors, son nom est Sly Evans. C'est la fille de Sirius et...Lily. »   
« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry, qui ne préférer pas avoir compris la dernière phrase.   
« Tu as bien compris Harry. Avant ta naissance, j'avais envoyé James pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, Sirius et Lily étaient amoureux. Et une chose allant avec l'autre, Lily eut Sly quelques mois plus tard sans que ni Sirius ni James le sache. Elle essaya d'en parler à Sirius, mais elle ne pu le faire. Elle se confia donc à la mère de Sirius qui lui demanda de se débarrasser de Sly. Perdue, elle la confia à une amie, Sylvie, la tutrice de Sly. Bien qu'elle soit partie à Sydney, elle continue de donner des nouvelles de Sly à Lily. Elle ne fut pas au courant de sa mort, ni Sly jusqu'à ses derniers jours. Cette dernière, ses études terminées, décida de retrouver ses parents, et, c'est ainsi qu'elle a débarqué ici hier. »   
« Le bon côté des choses : Tu n'es plus obligé d'aller chez les Dursleys, et cette maison t'appartiendra quand tu seras majeur. » Interrompit Melle Evans.   
Harry se servit un grand verre de Bière au Beurre et le but d'une traite.   
« Pas mal ! Il se débrouille bien mon petit frère ! »   
« Comment ça, la maison est à moi ? »   
« Bas oui, Sirius te l'a légué. Mais, comme tu es mineur, je la garde, mais fais comme chez toi : si il y a quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas voir, dis-le moi, je le vire et si tu veux voir quelqu'un, je te l'amène ! »   
« Euh...d'accord. »   
« Beaucoup d'émotions pour une journée, tu dois être épuisé, vas te reposer. » lui dit Dumbledore.   
« Oui, t'as raison, j'vais me faire un p'tite sieste » coupa la sœur d'Harry.   
Harry souri quand il vit Sly se diriger vers une chambre avec un lapin rose en peluche sous le bras. Elle se retourna au dernier moment :   
« Kreattur, sandwich pour trois. »


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**  
  
Le lendemain matin, Sly et Harry se réveillèrent en même tant. Harry eut droit à un étrange spectacle : Sly, dans son pyjama jaune, ses longs cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux plombs à peine visibles, traînant ce qui devait rester d'un lapin rose en peluche, se dirigea automatiquement vers la poubelle et le jeta dedans avant de se diriger vers la cuisine tout en traînant des pieds. Poussé par la curiosité, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la poubelle et constata une pile de lapins rose déchiquetés. Harry descendit les escaliers et vit Sly, bloquant le passage, attendant l'autorisation d'Harry avant de laisser entrer les intrus qui n'étaient qu'autre que l'Ordre du Phoenix.   
« Harry, j'peux les virer ?!? s'iiiiillllllllll tttteeeeeeeeeee ppppppppllllllllllaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiittttttttt ???!!! » s'exclama Sly apparemment complètement réveillée.   
« Hum...oui....non ! Laisse-les rentrer... » dit Harry, lui, toujours endormi.   
« Oui ou non ? Faudrait savoir ! »   
« Oui. »   
« Oui je les vire ?!? »   
« Non. »   
« Non ils peuvent pas rester ?!? »   
« SLY ! »   
« Pas drôle... » Elle repartit tout en bougonnant.   
« Moi faim...Kreattur ! » L'elf de maison arriva au galop.   
« Oui maîtresse ? »   
« P'tit déj pour tout le monde. »   
« Même ... maîtresse ? »   
« TOUT LE MONDE ! »   
« Soit... »   
« Viens par la, faut qu'on parle... » La dernière Black emmena Kreattur dans un coin plus calme de la résidence.   
« Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »   
« Juste... » Et pendant la prochaine demi-heure Kreattur raconta à Sly tout ce qu'il savait sur l'Ordre et sur chacun de ses membres, avec un point de vu pas très objectif. Sly pris notes de certains détails et eut quelques surprises. Elle rejoignit les autres pensive.  
  
Dans l'après midi, les Weasleys et Hermione les rejoignirent. Harry eut besoin de faire des confidences :   
« Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu dois être heureux ! J'ai entendu que n'avais eu qu'a passer une semaine chez les Dursleys ! » s'exclama Hermione.   
« C'est pas si simple... »   
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il faut que tu y retournes ?!? Maintenant CA c'est pas sympa ! » « Mais non, calmes-toi Ron. Trouvons un coin tranquille. » chuchota Harry.   
« Bon, est-ce que tu vas nous le dire maintenant ??? » râla Ron.   
« C'est Sly... » Et Harry expliqua la situation à ses deux meilleurs amis.   
« Ah... » ajouta Ron.   
« Merci Ron, ça aide beaucoup. »   
« Désolé Harry... Mais regarde le bon côté des choses, plus de Dursleys ! »   
« Mouais... »   
« Tu es perdu n'est ce pas, tu ne sais pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Je te comprends. » lui dit Hermione.   
« Bas, un peu. Je comprends pas, je pensais que ma mère et mon père étaient heureux, qu'elle l'aimait. Mais en faite, elle... »   
« Tu n'en sais rien Harry, ça n'empêche pas ta mère d'aimer ton père ! » dit Ron, essayant de faire de l'humour, mais à la place, Hermione lui lança un regard qui tue.   
« Tu peux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé Harry... »   
« Si, Sirius a trahi la confiance de son meilleur ami !...et il m'a menti. »   
« Tu crois qu'il pouvait te le dire ? » intervint Lupin.   
« TU LE SAVAIS ! »   
« Non. Enfin, si, depuis deux minutes. » Harry se mit à pleurer. Lupin s'assit à côté d'Harry, Hermione tira Ron n'ayant pas remarqué son signe discret de partir.   
  
« HARRY !!! VIENS VITE !!! C'EST UNE URGENCE !!! » s'égosilla Sly. Harry et Lupin descendirent les escaliers en courant, baguette à la main. Ils retrouvèrent Sly repoussant Rogue de toute ses forces.   
« Cette...chose, essaye de s'introduire depuis un bon bout de temps et prétend faire partit de l'Ordre, et être ton professeur Harry. Il a même menacé de te donner une colle si tu ne le laisse pas passer. »   
« T'es bien la fille de ton père. » pensa Rogue à haute voix.   
« Et fière de l'être ! » répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.   
« Laisse-le rentrer Sly... » dit Harry en rangeant sa baguette.   
« Mais...euh...il est moche ! » Lupin ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce moment.   
« Encore pire que Kreattur ! Ca c'est dur à trouver ! Pauvres moldus, tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient peur des sorciers... »   
« J'ai quelque chose pour vous Sly. » surgit alors Maugrey Fol-œil.   
« Maintenant on veux me faire taire ! non mais ch'te jure...Y'a quoi pour moi ?!? UN CADEAU ?!? YIPEE !!! » s'exclama t'elle tout en sautant joie et rejoignant Maugrey. Mis appart Rogue, tout le monde avait au minimum un sourire aux lèvres, Ron étant plié en deux par terre.  
  
« Voila »   
« Un vieux bouquin ? yeah... ! »   
« Pas n'importe quel vieux bouquin, c'est le journal de l'Ordre. Je suis responsable d'y marquer tout ce qui se passe. »   
« Oh...je peux le lire ?!? »   
« Si je vous le prête... »   
« Merci ! » Sly lui prit le livre des mains et monta à toute vitesse les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre, sans lapin rose cette fois. Elle le lut attentivement et pris des notes toutes la nuit. Seul Kreattur pouvait la déranger pour lui apporter des sandwiches. 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**  
  
Les jours qui suivirent furent cours. Rogue devait à chaque fois être autoriser de rentrer par Harry. Sly se montra plus sérieuse bien qu'elle prenait un nouveau lapin en peluche rose chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher.   
« Mais, pourquoi elle fait toujours ça Harry ? » demanda une fois Ron.   
« Aucune idée...tout les soirs elle en prend un, le lendemain il est tout déchiré, donc elle le jette. Et dès qu'il n'y en n'a plus dans le carton, elle répare ceux qui sont dans la poubelle à lapin...va savoir ! »  
  
Mme Weasley avait passé la matinée à préparer un petit déjeuner de Roi. Il y avait a peu près tout ce qu'on pouvait manger. On voyait même plus la table. Il y avait une banderole rouge et or au dessus de la table « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ». Des ballons envahissais la demeure des Blacks, et sur l'un d'eux on entendait des petits cris stridents appelant « Au Secours ! ». Harry, à peine réveillé, eu du mal a réalisé ce qui se passait, on ne lui avait jamais souhaité ainsi son anniversaire. Une montagne de cadeau l'attendait en bas du sapin, que Sly avait décidé de mettre pour faire joli. Le reste de l'Ordre ne se rendu qu'à la fin de la journée que cet « arbre » était un saule cogneur. Rogue jura plusieurs après qu'on lui est casser le nez. Tout se déroula sans accident jusqu'à ce que Kreattur tombe enfin du ballon et atterrisse dans le gâteau, la tête la première.   
« KREATTUR ! J'ai pas demandé que tu fasses la 'Birthday-girl' qui sort du le gâteau ! » exclama Sly, plutôt brutalement.   
« Désolé maîtresse... » dit la pauvre créature tout essayant de faire sortir les morceaux de gâteau de ses oreilles. D'un claquement de doigts il fit disparaître les restes du gâteau et en fit apparaître un identique et disparu. Sly, partit en vitesses s'excuser au près de son elf.   
« Ils ont une relation bizarre... » ajouta Hermione.  
  
Les jours passèrent, Sly était devenu désagréable avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, la plus part du temps sans aucune raison apparente. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée où elle vit Kreattur qui dépoussiérait se qui avait le plus de valeur pour Sly, la baguette de son père. Encore une fois, elle prouva qu'elle n'était pas timide :   
«KREATTUR ! Je T'INTERDIS, tu m'entends ?! INTERDIS d'y toucher, même de la regarder trop longtemps. Maintenant, CASSES-TOI DE LA ! » hurla-t-elle. Kreattur alors disparu en un temps record.  
  
Quelques jours après l'anniversaire d'Harry, trois hiboux de Poudlard arrivèrent avec les résultats des O.W.L.S. de Ron, Hermione, et Harry. Pour fêter leurs résultats Mme Weasley prépara un superbe déjeuner, presque aussi grandiose que celui pour l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle y convia tous ceux qui étaient présent, ainsi, Lupin, la famille Weasley au grand complet et Maugrey s'assirent autour de la table. Sly sortie de sa chambre et sans jeter le moindre regard à qui conque traversa la cuisine et appela son elf :   
« Kreattur ! »   
« Oui maîtresse ? »   
« Où sont les sandwiches que je t'avais demandés ? »   
« Mais pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous Sly... » lui proposa alors Mme Weasley.   
« Non, pas le temps... » fut la seule réponse que marmonna Sly.  
  
Et ainsi elle repartie dans sa chambre avec les sandwiches de Kreattur. Même si personne ne cherchait plus à comprendre l'attitude de Sly, tous en fut, néanmoins, surpris. Lupin consola maladroitement Mme Weasley tandis que son époux pestait contre Sly et son elf. Celle-ci refis encore son apparition dans la cuisine et tandis à Maugrey le livre qu'il lui avait confié en articulant un vague « Merci » ainsi qu'un plus distinct « très intéressant » avant de repartir à nouveau.  
  
Le lendemain, Albus Dumbledore fit son apparition. Il souhaita à Harry un joyeux anniversaire et demanda à parler à Sly.   
« Mademoiselle Evans ? »   
« Qu'est-ce tu me veux ? » répondit Sly toujours aussi aimablement.   
« Seriez-vous intéressée pour le poste de professeur contre les Forces du mal à Poudlard ? » « Non. »   
« Etes-vous sur ? Peut-être que vous préféreriez réfléchir un peu plus longtemps avant de me donner une réponse ? »   
« Non. »   
« Voyons... »   
« Non. »   
« Non ? »   
« SI ! »   
« Parfait, j'attendrais votre liste de livres. »   
« Et merde.... »  
  
« Bon, alors, quand allons nous chercher nos affaires ? » demanda Hermione.   
« Bas oui parce que sinon, comment est-ce Hermione va avoir le temps d'apprendre tout par cœur ? » s'exclama Ron, moqueur.   
« Ron, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'ouvres pas tes livres avant Halloween que tout le monde devrait faire pareille ! » Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec l'excuse d'aller se laver les dents. Il entra dans la salle de bain et vit un bain moussant avec plein de bulle roses. Il s'approcha et vit Kreattur en train de laver avec sa brosse à dents.   
« Veuillez m'excuser...mais j'avais l'impression que personne ne l'utilisait... »   
« Euh...bas je te la donne ! Et comme c'est pas des habits... Continue ton bain vas... »   
« D'accord. »   
« Ca te dérange si je reste ici ? enfin, juste dans un coin...j'aimerais un coin tranquille pour réfléchir... »   
« Ca ne me dérange pas... » Kreattur retourna à frotter fermement ses plantes de pieds pendant qu'Harry s'installait dans un coin tranquille et pensait à des choses auxquelles il ne devrait pas penser. _Et si ma mère avait eu plus d'une aventure avant son mariage à mon père ? Qui dit que je suis vraiment le fils de James Potter ? Et si mon père était mort pour protéger le fils d'une aventure, et non le sien ?Et si ..._  
  
« Il te faut UNE HEURE pour prendre un bain ?!? C'est pas toi qui paye l'eau ! » hurla Sly avant de défoncer la porte, loupant Harry de quelques centimètres.   
« Oh Harry, désolée, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES LA ?!?! »   
« Je voulais me brosser les dents... »   
« Et le placard à serviette est le meilleur endroit du monde ? »   
« Kr...non rien, laisses tomber. » A ces mots, Harry se releva et sortit de la pièce rejoignant Hermione et Ron.  
  
Le lendemain, l'imagination d'Harry ne s'était pas améliorée. Il descendit les escaliers, ayant de mal à regarder les tableaux. Il s'assit à table et commença à tartiner son pain de confiture aux framboises, voyant qu'Hermione et Ron avaient remarqués son changement de comportement, mais essayaient de ne pas le faire savoir, de peur de faire empirer la situation. Harry continua se qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à ce que Kreattur s'approche de lui avec un petit cadeau. « Pour M. Potter. »   
« Euh...merci Dobby...désol ! Kreattur, merci Kreattur... »   
« Ce n'est pas grave M. Potter, Kreattur doit laver Buck maintenant... » et le petit elf disparu. Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un brosse à dents neuve avec l'inscription   
« Pas pour le bain ». 


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**  
  
Mme Weasley décida de casser la glace avec Sly et lui proposa de les accompagner pour acheter les affaires scolaires d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ainsi, Sly sauta sur l'occasion d'aller à la librairie, et, à la grande surprise de plusieurs, et en sortit avec plus de livre qu'Hermione.   
« QUOI ? C'est TRES INTERESSANTS ! »   
« Tu vas leur faire étudier tout ça ? » demanda Remus Lupin.   
« Non, ça c'est ma lecture perso, j'ai pas encore acheté leurs bouquins. »   
« Papa ! » s'écria un jeune homme, assez grand, très pale, aux yeux bleus roi magnifiques. Ses cheveux châtain clairs coiffés en arrière. Personne ne sentant visé, il n'eu aucune réponse. Il s'approcha alors et, dos au loup-garou, posa sa main sur son épaule.   
« Papa ? »   
Remus Lupin se retourna alors et eu une grande surprise.   
« Muth... ? »   
« En chair et en os ! »   
« Je t'avais à peine reconnu... » dit-il tout en remarquant la grande cape noir qui le cachait presque complètement.   
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »   
« Je suis là avec quelques uns de mes anciens élèves...je croyais que tu étais chez ta mère pendant l'été... ? »   
« Et bien...oui, mais j'avais besoin d'ingrédients spéciaux...Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille mais...j'étais heureux de te revoir... A une prochaine fois. »   
Et il disparu dans une allée adjacente.   
« Depuis quand t'a un rejeton toi ? » s'exclama Sly.   
« Depuis 16 ans... »   
« QUAND T'AVAIS 16 ANS ?!? »   
« Sly, réfléchis. »   
« MAIS ! »   
« Non, j'étais marié...mais sa mère m'a quitté quand elle su ce que je suis...elle m'a empêché de le voir jusqu'à sa mort... »   
« Ah...mais... ? t'as entendu ce que tu viens de dire ?!?! Il est pas chez sa mère alors...quoi que, peut être qu'il est au cimetière... »   
« Et je me suis encore fait avoir... »   
« Je te le choppe ! » S'exclama Sly avant de partir au galop. Muth se retournant en entendant un « BOUGES PAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » plutôt lointain.   
« Phew, mais c'est que tu marches vite toi ! Bon, alors, ton papa veut te parler un p'tit peu plus, donc tu me suis oki doki ? » Muth continua son chemin sans prêter attention à Sly.   
« Non mais ! T'as entendu ce que je viens te dire ?!? »   
« Contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas sourd. »   
« Non mais c'est qu'il est mal poli en plus le ganichoux ! » Muth allait s'éloigner d'elle encore une fois, quand, à sa grande surprise, elle passa son bras autour de son coup et le tira en arriere. « Méchant Muth, Méchant ! »   
« Lâchez-moi à l'instant ! »   
« Mais c'est que ça aime pas être traité comme un bibichoux ! »   
« Une autre dingue... »   
« Et fière de l'être ! »   
« Une fan des lapins rose peut-être ? » Et il eu un claque sur les fesses en publique.  
« Maintenant, la ferme ! » dit-elle en le déposant devant Lupin. « Le voilà ton bébé. Il couine en plus... » Muth se releva aussi dignement que possible.   
« Merci Sly...il ne fallait pas... » ajouta Lupin.   
« C'est un plaisir ! »   
« C'est qui cette dingue ? » demanda Muth.   
« C'est ... la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal de Poudlard. »   
« Et bien, c'est de pire en pire les choix...pas entonnant qu'ils ne durent qu'un an... »   
« Merci »   
« Pardon Papa... »   
« Tu veux que je lui en donne une autre ?!?! STP !?!?! » s'exclama Sly, joyeuse.   
« C'est mon fils Sly, je peux m'en occuper seul... »   
« La preuve... »   
« Non mais Sly, tu te souviens, tu voulais t'acheter un rat avec des pois verts... ? » ajouta Harry.  
« Ah OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Merci frèro ! j'avais oubli ! faut dire je m'amuse tellement ! ... Et ! J'ai même pas dit ça ! méchant p'tit frère ! méchant !»   
« J'étais sur que ça allait marcher... » s'exclama Ron.   
« Personne ne m'aime. Je vais rentrer chez ma maman ! quoi que...peut-être pas...j'aime pas les cimetières...quoi que on y rencontre des vampires plutôt sympa ! »   
« Et elle repart...Papa, tu voulais me parler... ? »   
« Oui. Pourquoi m'as-tu menti à propos de ta mère ? »   
« Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te parler de quelque chose qui nous fait souffrir tout les deux... »  
« Rat à pois vert...j'te jure... Non mais continu ! Ca commence à être croustillant !»   
« Comment est-ce que tu te débrouilles ? Ca fait quoi...deux ans que tu vis seul ? »   
« Je suis en pension. »   
« Ah oui...à St Nectaire, l'Université...mais, l'été, qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »   
« Je travaille sur mon projet. »   
« J'ai tout compris, il a un projet seeeecccccccccrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeetttttttttttt. Et, on me la fait pas à moi ! »   
« Ca ne te plairai pas de vivre avec moi ? Je sais que tu te débrouilles bien seul mais bon... »  
« ... »   
« La c'est le moment dramatique. »   
« Pourriez-vous essayer de mettre votre main entière dans votre bouche s'il vous plait ? » dit Lupin Junior.   
« Pourquoi ? »   
« C'est bien ce que je me disais, vous n'en n'êtes pas capable... »   
« SI EUH ! REGARDE ! » dit Sly tout en essayant.   
« Pas mal. »   
« Merci Papa. »   
« ET ! TU REGARDES PAS ! »   
« Si si, continuez. »   
« Alors ? »   
« Alors... ? »   
« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas venir habiter avec moi ? »   
« C'est pas que je veux pas...juste ...que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire... »   
« Et tu n'as pas le temps de voir ton père ? »   
« J'ai pas dit ça... »   
« EUFARDES ! » essaya d'articuler Sly avec maintenant les deux mains dans sa bouche tout en bavant.   
« J'y réfléchirais d'accord ? »   
« Tu pourra même aller à Poudlard. »   
« Je vais y réfléchir. Impressionnant. »   
« N'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle tout en essuyant la bave de ses mains avec la cape de Muth.   
« T'as qu'à revenir ici demain avec une réponse. Je t'attendrai » s'exclama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
Après que la troupe soit rentrer à la résidence des Blacks, il y eu un orage terrible. Le ciel était noir, on ne distinguait pas l'horizon.   
« C'est chiant... » dit Sly. « Allez les petits, au dodo ! »   
« Manger... » hurla l'estomac de Ron.   
« Kreattur, mets toi dans le four ! »   
« Non, maîtresse. »   
« Comment oses tu ? Vas coucher dehors ! »   
« Sérieux ? »   
« Non. Vas préparer des sandwiches. »   
Ce fut la seule attraction de la soirée. Tour à tour, chacun trouva sommeil. Quelques heures plus tard, un craquement terrible se fit entendre. Comme si la foudre était tombée sur la maison. Sly, encore endormie, se leva et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Elle se retrouva face à la cheminée. Elle trouva une bougie, très finement placée dans sa poche arrière. Elle s'énerva en essayant de l'allumer. Finalement, une allumette en feu apparu et alluma la bougie, ainsi qu'une cigarette. Sly sentit la fumer, qui lui chatouilla les narines, et renversa un sceau d'eau dans la direction de la cigarette. A ce moment, un « Lumos » éclaira la pièce, Sly, et Muth.   
« Alors, t'es qui toi ? »   
« Si courte mémoire ? »   
« Dodo pas fini. »   
« Je vois... »   
« Sly, qui est-ce ? » demanda la professeur Rogue qui venait d'entrer dans la résidence à son tour.   
« Tiens, balais brosse tout moche. »   
« Sly ? » répéta Rogue.   
« T'es qui ? Réponds lui. »   
« Muth Lupin. »   
« Lupin a un fils ... surprenant. »   
« Il est nul ton prénom...t'aurais du en changer. »   
« ... »   
« T'es en avance ou je suis en retard de 24 heures ? »   
« C'est vraiment un problème ? »   
« Non, sauf qu'il faut que je réveille Harry à cause de balais brosse tout moche. » A ces mots, Sly monta dans la chambre d'Harry.   
« ... »   
« ... »   
« ... ? »   
« ... »   
« ... »   
« ... »   
« Bonsoir Muth. » dit Harry en rentrant dans la pièce. « Bonsoir Professeur. »   
« 'Soir Potter » lui répondit Rogue aussi chaleureusement que d'habitude.   
« ... »   
« ... »   
« ... »   
« Kreattur ! P'tit déj ! »   
« Déj ? » dit Harry.   
« Non, t'as raison, premier petit déj ! »   
« Dire que vous allez être ma collègue... »   
« Muth, tu veux peut-être voir Remus ? » demanda Harry.   
« Où est-il ? »   
« Dans la troisième chambre à gauche... »   
« ...Merci. » Et il monta dans la chambre de Remus.

* * *

_La porte de la cellule noir et pleine de paille était ouverte, la poignée rouillée. Des traces de loup partout par terre. Ses yeux encore ouverts, sa bouche close, ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Ses yeux violets qui brillaient aux clairs de lune. Sa nuque, si fine, tordue. Ses habits déchirés, des traces de griffes sur ses bras. Son coup en sang à cause d'une morsure fatale. Madame Elisabeth Lupin avait été tuée par un loup- garou. Evidement, son mari était le premier suspect, mais il fut innocenté par Dumbledore qui expliqua que celui-ci était dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard au moment de l'incident, et qu'il n'en était pas sortit._

* * *

Le garçon s'assit au chevet de son père et le contempla. Il poussa ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui le réveilla.   
« Muth... ? »   
« Oui ? »   
« Merci d'être venu. » Et il se rendormit.   
Le pauvre loup-garou était extrêmement pale ce soir la, étant la veille de la pleine lune, ce n'était pas surprenant. Muth cru apercevoir une sérénité sur son visage qui n'était pas présente avant qu'il le réveille. Il était en pleine pensée quand il sentit un regard méprisable dans sa nuque. Il se retourna brusquement et découvrit le professeur Rogue, aussi appelé balais brosse tout moche.   
« Quelque chose à cacher ? »   
« Parlez pour vous-même. »   
« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »   
« Et vous ? »   
« Incroyable, pire que Potter. »   
« Faudra vous y faire. »   
« Pardon ? »   
« Je vais à Poudlard. »   
« Et St Nectaire ? »   
« J'ai terminé mes études là-bas. »   
Severus Rogue posa la potion et sortit toujours aussi froidement.

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent faire connaissance avec Muth. Celui-ci n'était pas spécialement ravi en les voyant. Il adressa quand même un sourire à Hermione, ce qui fit grimacer Ron.   
« Hermione Granger. » dit-elle.   
« On s'est déjà vu » et il lui fit la bise.   
« Je sais. » lui répondit-elle tout en rougissant ce qui donna des vives couleurs à Ron.   
« Dans quel école étais-tu l'année dernière ? » lui demanda Harry.   
« St Nectaire. »   
« Comment as-tu fais pour y rentrer ? C'est une Université de haut Niveau ! » s'exclama Hermione.   
« Il a du être pistonn » souffla Ron.   
« Oui, mais moi au moins je peux couper des racines correctement. »   
« Tout le monde à ses défauts » protesta Ron.   
« C'est vrai, les moldus arrivent à les louper des fois. »   
« Mais, qui t'as parlé de ça... ? » A ce moment, le professeur Rogue traversa la pièce.

* * *

Harry se blottit contre son oreiller de toutes ses forces, c'était la pleine lune. Tout le monde dormait à par lui, et Remus. Il descendit dans la salle à manger quand il vit un lapin rose par terre. En pensant à Sly, il se rappela de ses parents, de sa demi-sœur, et tomba en larmes. Des larmes incontrôlables et sans fin. Il essaya de se résonner mais il revenait à chaque fois au point de départ. Finalement, il remonta dans sa chambre, avec des yeux rouges et des joues trempées.

* * *

Tout le monde était dans la même pièce. Le professeur Rogue s'apprêtait à partir quand il reçu un lettre avec un sceau étrange. Surpris, il l'ouvrit rapidement. Une fois eut-il reconnut l'écriture, il fourra la lettre dans sa poche avant de grimper les escaliers.   
« Je me demande bien ce qu'il a à cacher. » pensa tout haut Muth.   
« Ca pourrait être croustillant » ajouta Ron.   
« Je préfère pas savoir » dit Harry.   
« Pas drôle ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas mon petit frère préfér ? » demanda Sly.   
« Rien ! »   
« Moi, j'ai bien envie de savoir...et je connais l'homme qu'il nous faut ! Enfin...presque. » Kreattur s'éloigna le plus discrètement possible.   
« Kreattur ! Viens l ! J'ai une mission pour toi...D'abord, mets-toi en tenue. » Kreattur partit en traînant des pieds. Il revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard avec un étrange accoutrement. Il avait des bottes pleines de boue, un pantalon vers foncé, à la mode des militaires, un pull marron et un casque dont dépassait ses oreilles garnis de feuilles diverses, sans oublier des gants, pour ne pas laisser d'empreintes.   
« C'est sa tenue d'espion » dit Sly, très fièrement.   
« Et les feuilles ? » demanda Ron.   
« C'est pour se confondre dans la arbres. » Kreattur haussa des épaules et attendit sa mission.   
« Soldat Kreattur, votre mission consiste en la capture de la lettre du balais brosse tout moche, je la veux vivante ! » et Kreattur partit.  
  
Kreattur revint les mains rouge vif. Avec la lettre, enfin, ce qui en restait.   
« Il l'avait jeté au feu » se justifia Kreattur.   
« J'avais jamais demandé...viens avec moi, on va soigné tout ça » dit Sly tout en tendant la lettre à Harry avant de partir avec Kreattur.   
« Bon alors, voyons voir » s'exclama Ron. Harry posa la lettre devant Ron. Celui-ci l'examina de près, très près.   
« Hum... J'ai du mal à lire » dit Ron tout en ayant son nez à moins de deux centimètres de la feuille.   
« Amateur » s'exclama Muth avant de jeter un sort à la lettre.   
Aussi tôt quelques mots apparurent, « Mon cher Rogue... » lu Ron à haute voix. « Ou devrais-je dire...On se reverra... »   
« C'est tout ? » dit Sly. « Pouf...on est partit trop tard...J'AI UNE IDEE !!! »   
Kreattur, en entendant sa maîtresse partit en courant, manquant de trébucher sur ses bandages.   
« C'est quoi ? » demanda Ron.   
« J'ai...j'ai...OUBLIE !!! NON !!!!!!! » hurla Sly.   
« Il aurait pas un journal intime... ? Quelque chose de ce genre ? » demanda Muth.   
« Il a une pensine » ajouta Harry.   
« Et bas voila ! On lui pique sa pensine ! Kr...Maintenant on tire à la courte paille qui la pique. »   
« Je ne participe pas » dit Harry.   
« Dis donc, t'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette ! Alors...c'est Muth qui le fait ! »   
« C'est votre manière de tirer à la courte paille ? »   
« Oui ! c'est moi qui décide qui à la plus petite !...paille bien sur ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher ?! Quoi que...j'ai sûrement raison...mais on peut avoir des surprises ! Viens par là Muth ! »   
« Euh... »   
« Me dis pas que t'es timide ! Personne ne remarquera ! C'est pas compliqu ! »   
« Non. »   
« Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ? »   
« Non non. »   
« Bas alors ! Tu vas dans la chambre de Rogue et tu piques la pensine ! »   
Tout le monde éclata de rire, à par Sly.   
« Fermez-la. J'y vais. »   
« Bas qu'est-ce qui y'a de si amusant ? C'est sérieux ! Bas tien ! T'as retrouvé le sourire Harry ! »  
« Heureusement que j'ai dit que je voulais pas participer... »   
« Toi t'as la MEGA paille... »   
« Si grande que ça ??? » s'exclama Ron.   
« Il peut pas la rentrer dans son pantalon... »   
« J'ai rien vu de tel dans les vestiaires... »   
« De quoi ?!? » demanda Sly, confuse.   
« Vous avez termin ? » demanda Muth, la pensine en main.   
Ils se penchèrent vers la pensine. Ce qui apparut fut pire que les derniers sous-entendus. Rogue, en haut des escaliers, remarqua que Sly, Hermione, Ron, Muth et Harry contemplait un bac carré. Il s'en approcha donc et vit que c'était sa pensine.

* * *

* * *

Note des Auteurs:

**Dishounette: **Notre seul et unique lectrice pour le moment! Merci pour avoir review-er.   
Acid: J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
Acetic: ...  
Acid: On s'est bien amusé en écrivant ce chapitre :D  
Acetic: Les autres aussi.  
Acid: On est en train d'écrire le chapitre...15!  
Acetic: Et de taper ceux qui sont toujours sur brouillon... Faut qu'on est fini avant...la fin de la semain du 4 aout.  
Acid: précis n'est-ce pas?  
Acetic: Bon lecture! quoi que...t'as déjà lu...  
Acid: continue de lire!!!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**  
  
« Comment avez-vous os ?!? Les encourager ! Et dire que vous allez être professeur ! Je n'en reviens pas ! » hurla Rogue.   
« A-t-on idée de mettre des choses pareilles dans une pensine ! Et dire que vous êtes professeur ! » répliqua Sly.   
« Vous n'aviez aucun droit de regarder dedans ! »   
« Elle ne devait pas être très bien rangée. On ne laisse pas traîner des choses comme ça. Surtout avec un passé comme le votre. »   
« C'est ma vie privée, c'est personnelle. »   
« Pourquoi l'emmenée avec soi ? »   
« C'est pas vos affaires. »   
« Ayant vu des scènes pareille... »   
« ...quelles scènes ? »   
« Disons que vous étiez en forme ce soir la. »   
« Autant que votre mère et votre père. » Harry sortit de la pièce. Il vit Albus Dumbledore derrière la porte, tenant d'une main le choixpeau et de l'autre lui faisant signe de ne rien dire.   
« Content de l'avoir fait fuir ? »   
« Il doit tenir sa de son parrain. »   
« Parce que vous vous estimez plus courageux que lui ? »   
« Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ignorez. »   
« Oh, retourner sa chemise au dernier moment ! Quel acte de bravoure ! »   
« Ne pas vouloir s'engager... »   
« Vous faites allusion à l'Ordre ? Sachez que pour un groupe de sorcier compétent, vous faites moins que ce qu'on fait les moldus. »   
« Si vous vous y connaissez tant, pourquoi ne pas vivre avec eux ? »   
« Seriez vous stupide ou aveugle ? Nous vivons avec eux. »   
« C'est le contraire. »   
« Pourquoi se cache-t-on d'eux alors ? »   
« C'est le moment de montrer votre courage ! »  
  
Dumbledore interrompit la dispute en entrant dans la pièce. Rogue repartit avec sa pensine et le reste de ses affaires tandis que Sly alla voir Harry.   
« Il m'énerve» commença Sly.   
« ... »   
« C'est ça qui te chagrine ? »   
« ... »   
« Bon, je suis pas la meilleur placée, mais j'vais essayer de te parler quand même. »   
« ... »   
« Vrai pipelette... »   
Une longue pause.   
« Tu veux que je me suicide ? Réfléchis, comme ça y'aura plus de preuves de l'incident ! Et après tu peux mettre ces mémoires dans une pensine, et attendre que tes élèves la voie. »   
« ... »   
« Même pas un sourire... ?...Tu crois que c'est facile d'être une erreur ? De savoir que tu n'étais pas supposer vivre ? »   
« Non. »   
« Moi je le prends en blaguant mais...y'aurai plein d'autre possibilités ! »   
« ... »   
« Tu m'énerves, j'me casse. »   
« Sly... »   
« Toi t'es un peu troublé mais bon, ta vie est pas si terrible que ça ! Moi il a fallu que j'attende 19 ans avant de savoir que j'avais des parents, et l'un deux ignorait mon existence. Mais là où j'ai vraiment gagnée au jackpot, c'est qu'ils ont tout les deux crevés ! Alors, maintenant, tu chiales plus ! Sinon, je te parle plus ! »   
« C'est pas après toi que j'en ai... »   
« Ok. C'est à maman ? Mais elle est morte pour toi ! »   
« ... »   
« Non mais j'en ai marre des larmes ! C'est ton père qu'elle a épous ! C'est avec lui qu'elle a fait sa vie ! T'as jamais fait une connerie que t'as regretté plus tard ? Bas c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Moi, je suis juste une grosse connerie ! Si ça avait plus que ça, elle l'aurait dit à mon père ! Moi=connerie, Toi=amour. »   
« T'es pas une connerie... »   
« Merci. Mon père aussi a du s'en vouloir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait tant protéger ton père après ? Si ce n'est pour se racheter ? »   
« Non. Peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'il allait avoir un héritier ou un héritière. Peut-être qu'il pensé que j'étais son fils. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a essayé de me sauver. »   
« Arrête de penser comme Rogue et pense avec ton cœur. »   
« Sirius à même dit qu'il me considérait comme son fils ! »   
« ... »   
« ... »   
« Il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. »   
« Comment ? »   
« Tu ressemble à ton père. On te l'a dit suffisamment non ? »   
Elle laissa Harry dans ses pensées et rejoignit Dumbledore. Harry fit de même peut de temps après. Harry vit Muth avec le choixpeau sur sa tête. Contrairement aux autres années, le choixpeau n'avait pas l'air à l'aise et hésita longtemps. Quand finalement il se décida, il avait l'air épuisé.   
« Et un autre gryffondor ! » s'exclama Hermione.   
« Yay... » dit Ron peu convaincu.   
« Et deux nouveaux élèves » s'exclama Albus Dumbledore.   
« Deux ? » demanda Sly.   
« Oui, mais je vous laisse la surprise. » ajouta-t-il.

* * *

« Je ne foncerai jamais dans un mur, pas moyen. » s'exclama Sly.   
« Mais Sly, c'est le seul moyen ! Ron, montre lui ! » répéta Harry.   
« D'accord...je nous trouve un coin tranquille. » Et Ron fonça droit devant lui et disparu.   
« Si tu veux, on peux le faire ensemble » proposa Harry.   
« Si je vais à l'hôpital, tu ne les autorises pas a m'opérer » dit-elle tout en fonçant dans le mur avec Harry. Une fois de l'autre côté, Sly et Harry et Ron se séparèrent. Harry et Ron trouvèrent un compartiment vide et attendirent le départ du train.   
« Je suis content de retourner à Poudlard » s'exclama Harry.   
« Moi pas... »   
« Pourquoi ? »   
« On n'aura pas toutes nos classes ensemble... »   
« Bas maintenant tu sais comment c'est pour Hermione. A propos, où est- elle ? »   
« Je sais pas je... » Et Ron pétrifié en regardant par la fenêtre.   
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Harry tout en s'asseyant à côté de Ron et vit la scène. Hermione et Muth s'embrassait sur le quai derrière un poteau.   
« Bas ils perdent pas de temps. »   
« J'le déteste. » s'exclama Ron   
« En tout cas, ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher, ils vont rater le train. »   
« Muth m'en fou...au contraire, Hermione... »   
« Et c'est MAINTENANT que t'en rends compte ? »   
« Salut » dit Hermione tout en rentrant dans le compartiment, les joues roses. Muth s'assit à côté d'elle, un grand silence jusqu' :   
« Et voila la vedette de toute l'école » dit Draco en ouvrant la porte. « Et ses larbins » expliqua-t-il à une jeune fille de sa taille, aux yeux gris aciers et cheveux longs violets. Ils avaient l'air complice.   
« Tiens, un nouveau gryffondor. »   
« Muth Lupin. » dit-il tout en se levant.   
« Malfoy. »   
« Drac, t'es con. Sedna Malfoy. » dit-elle tout en lui serrant la main.   
« Serpentard ? » demanda Muth.   
« Nouvelle recrue. »   
« J'ai mal entendu, un deuxième Malfoy ? » dit Ron une fois qu'ils furent partit.   
« J'en ai bien peur » dit Hermione.   
« Et ? » demanda Muth.   
« Mais c'est quoi... ? C'est sa femme ? » s'interrogea Ron.   
« Ne soit pas stupide » répondit Hermione. « Ils ont des idées...particulières... » dit-elle tout en s'adressant à Muth.   
« Oui, mais elle vous ne la connaissais pas, peut-être qu'elle est comme Sly. »   
« Malfoy, Serpentard, Non. » dit Ron.   
« Ron, tais-toi » dit Harry.   
« Il a pas tord » ajoute Hermione.   
« Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça » marmonna Ron.

* * *

Après la cérémonie de répartition, Dumbledore se leva.   
« Bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Permettez moi de vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mademoiselle Evans. » dit-il jusqu'à ce que Sly l'interrompe.   
« Pas de Mademoiselle Evans, tout le monde m'appelle Sly. » une fois eut- elle terminé, elle se rassit. Un silence pesant s'installa quelques instants.   
« Bon appétit » finit Dumbledore avant de faire apparaître les plats.  
  
« Je suis SUR qu'ils sont mariés » s'exclama Ron.   
« De quoi Ron ? » demanda Hermione.   
« Tu vois ! Elle m'écoute jamais depuis qu'il y a Muth ! » dit Ron à Harry.   
« Elle t'as jamais écouté Ron. »   
« Je disais donc, regarde ! Elle lui a touché la joue ! »  
  
« Drac, t'as un truc dégueu sur la joue » remarqua Sedna.   
« Ca te déranges ? » lui répondit-il.   
« Beaucoup. » dit-elle tout en lui essuyant la joue avec une serviette et un air dégoûté.  
  
« Mais non ! T'as du rêv ! » s'exclama Harry.   
« Ca fait dix minutes qu'ils se regardent ! » lui dit Ron. « Regarde ! Elle lui touche le nez ! »  
  
« Ne refais plus jamais ça Sedna ! »   
« Il est mignon mon petit frère quand il se fâche » lui dit-elle tout en lui pinçant le nez.   
« Je te rappelle qu'on est né le même jour » répondit-il tout en lui caressant la tête.  
  
« LA ! T'as vu ! T'as vu la ! »   
« Mais ça prouve rien Ron. »   
« Ah bon ! Parce que tu fais ça avec Hermione toi ! »   
« Non mais... »   
« ...Tu vois bien ! »  
  
« Drac, bouges pas, je vais faire une expérience, observes la réaction du roux là-bas. »   
« Qui, Weasley ? »   
« Tu vas voir, c'est à mourir de rire » dit-elle tout en lui faisant en bisous juste à côté de la bouche.  
  
« REGARDES ! REGARDES ! Elle l'a embrass ! »   
« Mais non Ron ! »   
« Mais si ! Je te jure Harry ! »  
  
« En effet, ça vaut son pesant d'or. Viens dans mes bras petite sœur. » dit- il tout la prenant dans ses bras.   
« Oh, petit frère. »   
« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Goyle.   
« Regarde Weasley en train de s'exciter sur sa chaise » répondit Draco.  
  
« Et la ! Je l'invente peut-être ?! »   
« A mon avis, ils sont justes frères et sœurs et ils t'ont vu sauté sur la ta chaise » intervint Muth.   
« Monsieur le grand intello, je fais ça avec ma sœur moi ? »   
« Petit frère chéri » dit Ginny tout en lui pinçant le nez.  
  
« Draco, regardes, même sa petite sœur se fou de lui ! » Ce qui déclencha un fou rire générale à la table des serpentards.  
  
« Ron, tout les serpentards se moquent de toi. » dit Hermione. Celui-ci devint rouge et s'acharna sur sa cuisse de poulet.  
  
« Il est amusant Weasley. » dit Sedna.   
« Ca dépends des fois... »

* * *

* * *

**Note des Auteurs:  
Dishounette:** on avait remarqué pour les chapitres dans le désordre et on se bat avec le site pour tout régler...Merci quand même! (On en est au chapitre 17 maintenant mais on a toujours pas taper 9 à 11)


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**  
  
Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, suivit par Muth et Hermione qui se tenaient la main. Hagrid les accueillit comme à son habitude. Il attendit que tout le monde soit présent et commença son cours.  
  
« Aujourd'hui, vous allez étudier les Knarl. Approchez vous. »  
  
Ils découvrirent alors d'adorables hérissons.  
  
« Qui peut me dire la différence entre un hérisson et un Knarl ? »  
  
« En fait, les deux espèces sont impossible à distinguer l'une de l'autre si ce n'est par leur comportement : si on laisse un hérisson de la nourriture, il l'acceptera et en profitera. Si c'est un Knarl, il pensera que c'est un piège et ravagera la végétation et la décoration du jardin. » répondit Hermione.  
  
« Très bien Hermione, maintenant, nous allons faire cette excercice. »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent très bien devant la salle de cours de Sly quand ils entendirent des hurlements sortirent de la pièce.

_« Bonjour à tous, veuillez vous asseoir. Bien, avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais savoir qui est Xebri Grewti ? » commença Sly.  
  
Le jeune blond aux cheveux courts et aux yeux courts se leva timidement.  
  
« Je vois...Alors, aujourd'hui, bas assieds-toi ! Je te jure...Nous allons étudier comment se défendre contre les loups-garous. On ne roule pas les yeux dans ma classe Grewti » dit-elle alors que celui-ci n'avait strictement rien fait. La site du cours ne se déroula pas mieu pour lui, le moindre geste qu'il faisait ou qu'il ne faisait pas lui était reproché. Sly l'enfoncé à toute occasion possible. C'est donc avec joie qu'il accueillit la fine de l'heure sil il n'avait pas eu un « Je voudrais vous parlez. »_

_  
_  
Xebri sortit de la salle blanc comme un linge.  
  
« C'est à un serdaigle qu'elle en avait ? demanda Harry.  
  
« Apparemment » lui répondit Ron avant de rentrer dans la salle à son tour.  
  
« Dis Sly, pourquoi est-ce que t'as un gros tas de dossier là-bas ? lui demanda Harry.  
  
« Oh, c'est rien...j'ai juste fait des recherches sur mes élèves...Maintenant vas t'asseoir on va étudier les serpencendre, pas passionnant, mais utiles. »

* * *

Pendant le déjeuner, Ron répétait le moindre mot que Muth avait prononcé, des fois Hermione avec des yeux doux, le tout exagéré.  
  
« Vous venez, on va être en retard pour Potions. » dit Hermione.  
  
« J'arrive dans une minute, ne m'attendez pas » s'exclama Muth avant de se retourner vers Ron. « Ecoute moi bien, tes petites crise de jalousie, y'en a marre. Ok, t'es pas très mature mais essayes de te calmer. »  
  
« J'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir. »  
  
« Vraiment ? » dit-il tout en pointant sa baguette à son cou.  
  
« Essayes encore une fois d'éloigner Hermione de moi par un quelconque moyen et tu le regretteras. » ajouta-t-il avec un regard froid avant de partir.

* * *

Muth les rejoignit juste avant de rentrer dans la classe et ils s'assirent aux fonds de la classe. Harry allé les rejoindre quand :  
  
« N'allez pas trop loin Potter. »  
  
Il s'assit donc au troisième rang, à côté des Malfoys. Ces derniers semblaient particulièrement excités, ce qui finit malgré tout par excéder Rogue :  
  
« Bon, Potter, premier rang, pour que j'évite les catastrophes et pour plus de sécurité, Granger rejoingez-le. Melle Malfoy, Lupin n'a pas l'air très bavard, et il n'y a personne dans les alentours, ça à l'air d'être la place parfaite pour vous. »  
  
Les trois élèves s'exécutèrent sans discuter, même si Sedna traîna des pieds avant de s'effondrer sur sa chaise.  
  
« Ne crois que si tu réponds pas, ça m'empêchera de parler » chuchota-t-elle à Muth.  
  
« ... »  
  
« Tu me testes ? Je suis très forte à ce jeu là »  
  
« Tu ferais pas mieux de faire ta potion ? »  
  
« Bof...si je fais une connerie, tu me le diras. »  
  
« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »  
  
« Parce que les mangemorts sont gentils avec les serpentards et tu dois tellement t'emmerder. C'est simple après St Nectaire, Poudlard n'est pas du même niveau. »  
  
« Comment tu le sais ? »  
  
« Bas t'as la tête d'un mangemort, et le comportement... »  
  
« Je parlais de St Nectaire. »  
  
« Bof, ça ce sais très vite dans cette école. »  
  
« Et tu trouves que je fais mangemort ? »  
  
« C'est pas que tu fais, tu l'es. »  
  
_A genou, tremblant, hésitant, Muth entendit la voix rauque de Lord Voldemort :  
  
« Je t'aiderais à accomplir ton rêve, tu auras les cobayes nécessaire, des loups-garous moldus, il y a de très bons sorciers parmi les loups-garous. N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas seulement pour ton père. En échange, je veux ta fidélité et ton obéissance, sans limite.  
_  
« Parce que tu t'y connais ? »  
  
« J'en ai fréquenté... »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Je suis supposé mettre combien de cuillères de ça ? »  
  
« Zero. »  
  
« C'est une blague ?! »  
  
« Non, mais tu peux rattraper en faisant ça. »  
  
« Ah, merci. »  
  
« Vous avez l'intention de faire sauter la salle ? Vous n'avez aucun des ingrédients demandé » s'exclama Rogue.  
  
« C'est...une nouvelle technique. »  
  
« Vous désirez peut-être prendre ma place ? » dit-il en pointant le tableau.  
  
« Non, ça va. »  
  
« Prenez donc exemple sur votre frère, lui il peut faire des potions. »

* * *

« Professeur ? »  
  
« Votre comportement est inadmissible. Je ne tolérerais pas ça toute l'année. C'est une chance qui s'offre à vous d'être à Poudlard. Peut-être pouviez vous vous comportez ainsi dans votre dernière école, mais, ici c'est un peu différent. Que vous vous enfonciez toute seule, mais n'entraînez pas votre frère avec vous. »  
  
« Vous le traitez comme un fils. »  
  
« Tu sais pourquoi. »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« C'est mon fils. »  
  
« Loupé ! Même joueur joue encore. »  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« C'est moi votre 'fils' »  
  
« Impossible. »  
  
« Vous voulez voir le contrat de M. et Mme Malfoy ? Tenez. » dit-elle en partant.  
  
_Etant donné notre infidélité réciproque et les conséquences qui en découlent. Autant Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy et Melle Smith, servante, décédée à la naissance de son fils et Sedna Rogue, qui portera désormais le nom de Malfoy, fille de Severus Rogue et Narcissa Malfoy, vivrons au Manoir des Malfoy. Ceci afin d'éviter le déshonneur sur notre famille.  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Narcissa Malfoy_  
  
Rogue plongea en arrière dans son fauteuil et resta pensif.

* * *

Sans réflechir, Sedna se rendit vers la bibliothèque, vide à cette heure ci, enfin, presque.  
  
« Coucou le roux » dit-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de Ron.  
  
« Ron, si t'arrive à le prononcer. »  
  
« Beurk...alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? pourquoi t'es tout triste ? T'as pas de chance j'ai envie de parler. »  
  
« Je parle pas aux serpentards. »  
  
« Moi non lus, ils sont trop cons. On devrait s'entendre. »  
  
« J'ai rien à te dire. »  
  
« Tu pourrais me répondre. »  
  
« Est-ce que je demande pourquoi t'étais pas à Poudlard avant ? »  
  
« Bas, j'étais dans une autre école. Mais comme M. Malfoy est mort...enfin, presque, il est à Azkaban ! Elle revenait un peu cher, donc, Poudlard ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas allait à Poudlard depuis le début ? »  
  
« Parents pas vouloir. A ton tour de raconter tes malheurs. »  
  
« Pas question. »  
  
« Tu as peur que je le dise à quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu me connais mal. »  
  
« ... »  
  
« De toute façon, je ne te lâcherais pas avant que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. »  
  
« C'est bien parce qu'il faut que j'en parle à QUELQU'UN . »  
  
« Alors... ? »  
  
« C'est Muth et Hermione. »  
  
« Lupin et Granger ? »  
  
« Oui. Disons que je n'ai pas été très agréable avec eux... » Ron lui raconta les différentes remarques qu'il avait fait, ses imitation, leu baiser, et la menace de Muth. Sedna l'écouta attentivement avant de le conseiller :  
  
« Bon. Déjà, t'arrête tes conneries. Ca peut devenir dangereux ton jeu. Et ne parle à personne d'autre des cette menace, ils ne te croiraient pas et ça ne ferait qu'augmenter la colère de Muth. Je me charge de lui, toi, redevient le copain que connais Hermione. »  
  
« Mais comment ça ? »  
  
« Je suis à côté de lui en potion. Merci Rogue »  
  
« T'es pas suppose être en Arithmancie ? »  
  
« Voila ce que j'ai oublié ! Bon, de toute façon c'est trop tard, et je ne vais pas continuer. »  
  
« Faut que t'essaye une fois quand même ! »  
  
« 22= poisson. Chouette... »  
  
« Tu crois que je devrais faire mes excuses ? »  
  
« Tout dépend si ça te ressemble ou non... »  
  
« Généralement, je les commence mais j'arrive pas à les finir. »  
  
« Le fait pas alors. »  
  
« Ok. »

* * *

« Ouf, enfin la fin de la journée » s'exclama Sly tout en s'étirant sur son bureau.  
  
« Je peux sortir ? » demanda Kreattur en faisant dépassé sa tête du tiroir.  
  
« Oui, mais fait gaffe, je suis pas sur que j'avais le droit de t'emmener. »  
  
« Et engueuler un élève alors qu'il n'a rien fait ? »  
  
« Je l'ai pas engueulé ! »  
  
« Non, vous l'avez juste traité pire qu'un elf de maison moyen. »  
  
« Et alors ? »  
  
« Rien...juste, pourquoi cet élève ? »  
  
« Dossier numéro 48 » dit-elle en le sortant. « Xebri Grewti. 14 ans. Fils de Peter Pettigrew et Beatrix Lestrange. Né à Azkaban, envoyé dans un orphelinat, mais recherché par des mangemorts. Fut pris en main par le ministère. Changement de nom. »  
  
« Pauvres gosse. Et c'est pour ça que tu t'acharnes ? »  
  
« Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Pettigrew est le traître qui a fait tué ma mère et envoyé mon père à Azkaban. Et Beatrix l'a tué. »  
  
« Je suis pas convaincu. »  
  
« Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

* * *

Note des auteurs:

**Dishounette: _Acid:_** C'est moi qui est trouvé le prénom Muth...et j'aime bien! Il se prenonce à l'anglaise, avec le -th


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

« Tiens Muth » lui dit Hermione en lui donnant un livre poussiéreux avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Il vient de la section interdite ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Oui. » répondit Hermione.

« Ok... »

* * *

« Attend, il faut que je sorte mon bloc-notes. Vas-y commence. » commença Sedna. 

« J'ai pas l'impression d'être pris au sérieux...Enfin bon. Il y a deux trois jours Hermione apporta à Muth un livre de la section interdite. Et, elle l'a emprunté à son nom parce qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'un professeur de le sortir. »

« Oh...je vois. »

« Tu vois quoi ? »

« Rien. T'inquiètes. »

« Bon... »

« Et ? »

« Et...il pleut ? »

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ? Pas drôle ! Tu me donnes presque envie d'aller en cours ! »

« J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça d'un serpentard. »

« C'est que tu nous connais mal ! Et que tu n'as jamais cherché nous connaître non plus... »

« Oui mais avec ton frère... »

« C'est vrai que Drac...Tu trouves que je lui ressemble ? »

« Bas non. Mais comment tu fais pour le supporter ? »

« C'est mon frère. Tu peux comprendre ­ça ? »

« Je crois... »

« C'est bien, tu fais des progrès. C'est grâce à moi ? »

« Non. »

« Dommage. »

« T'as pas l'intention de suivre un seul cours d'Arithmancie ? »

« J'en ai jamais fais...Si tu veux que je m'en aille, ok ! » dit-elle en se levant.

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en lui prenant le bras.

« Hum...je sais pas... »

« Restes ! »

« J'aime me faire désirer » dit-elle tout en s'asseyant.

« ... »

« On va pas retourner à la case départ. Cinq semaines pour te faire parler ! »

« Je t'ai parlé la première fois ! »

« Oui, mais ça c'est parce que je suis une pro. »

* * *

Harry, comme chaque week-end, tenta de parler à Sly. 

« Oh...salut Kreattur. Elle est encore partit ? »

« Laisser votre message après le bip sonore. BIP »

« Non. Kreattur, c'est pas drôle. C'est la 13ième fois que tu me fais le coup. »

Kreattur écrivit ce que dit Harry mot pour mot sur un parchemin.

« C'est à toi que je veux parler Kreattur. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu sais où elle est ? »

« Bas oui ! Comment est-ce que je ferais pour envoyer ses messages par hibou après ? »

« Elle est où ? »

« BIP ! »

« KREATTUR ! »

« BIP ! »

« Ca va, je pars. »

« Auvoir. »

* * *

L'ouverture de Quidditch de Poudlard était le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigles. Alors que les deux équipes, changées, balais à la main, étaient prêt à entrer sur le terrain quand l'un des batteurs des Serdaigles devint soudainement blanc et retourna dans les vestiaires, suivit par Cho Chang. Ils furent rejoint par les deux équipes. Harry reconnu alors Xebri assit sur le banc, Cho à ses côtés essayant de lui remonter le morale. 

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Alicia.

« C'est Sly. » lui répondit Cho.

« Je peux pas jouer... » chuchota Xebri, la voix tremblante.

« Quel est le problème ave Sly ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est ELLE le problème. Son comportement vis-à-vis de Xebri.... » s'énerva Cho.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Ron.

« Elle s'acharne sur lui depuis le début de l'année. » s'emporta Cho.

« Quoi que je fasse, ou ne fasse pas, se transforme en incident diplomatique. Elle est jamais satisfaite de ce que je fais, et pourtant je fais des efforts. »

_« Excusez moi mais, j'aimerais vous parlez de mon devoir. »_

_« Je ne change pas mes notes. » dit Sly._

_« Ce n'est pas là la question. »_

_« Si ce n'est pas ta note, c'est quoi le problème ? »_

_« Et bien...j'ai travaillé avec mon voisin et, »_

_« C'est ce que je t'ai reproché, t'es supposé travailler seul. Si tu te retrouves devant cette bestiole, tu vas demander à ton amis comment s'en débarrassé ? Je ne crois pas. »_

_« Madame... »_

_« ...Mademoiselle. »_

_« Excusez-moi... »_

_« ...Ne fais pas l'enfant de cœur. »_

_« Je...tout le monde travaille ensemble dans la classe ! »_

_« Je sais. »_

_« Alors... ? »_

_« Je te disais juste ce que je pensais. »_

_« Ah... »_

_« D »autres problèmes sur ta copie ? »_

_« Oui...enfin non... »_

_« Ecoute Xebri : Tu es mon élève, donc, je suis supposée te noter sur mon cours, savoir si tu l'as travaillé et compris Et, à chaque fois, tu travailles avec quelqu'un d'autre, et je n'aime pas le travaille à moitié fait, d'accord ? Aussi, tu n'écoutes pas dans ma classe, tu écris sur ton parchemin alors que tu devrais m'écouter quand je fais mon cours. Pour tes devoirs, c'est médiocre. Et encore, je suis gentille. Je le note parce que cette classe est obligatoire pour toi, mais si elle ne l'était pas, je t'aurais viré il y a longtemps. Tu dois travailler plus que ça. Les livres que je vous ai fait acheter ne sont pas suffisants. Il faut aller à la bibliothèque ! Autre détail : Je passe tout mon cours à surveiller que mes élèves travaillent et ont compris le matériel, mais tu ne demandes rien. Ce n'est que maintenant, trois semaines après la rentrée, que tu te décides à me demander de l'aide ! Tu aurais besoin de cours de rattrapage. Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un de cinq ou sixième année. La tutrice parfaite serait Hermione Granger...mais je ne suis pas sure qu'elle aurait le temps. Tu lui prendrais tout son temps libre. Au lieu de trainasser dans les couloirs, tu serais mieux à la bibliothèque, le nez dans un livre. Tu ressembles à tes parents Xebri, à pars qu'eux ils peuvent sûrement se défendre. »_

« Xebri, fait comme si elle n'était pas là. Tu ne vas pas lui faire le plaisir de ne pas te montrer ! Vas-y et pense que les cognards sont en faites des clones de sa tête que le but est de les faire exploser ! » proposa un Serdaigle. Xebri sourit à l'idée et fit convaincu après un bon nombre d'encouragement.

* * *

Harry alla dans les vestiaires des Serdaigle après le match.

« Beau match » dit Harry « tu te défends bien ».

« Merci. T'es pas trop mauvais non plus. »

« Ecoute, pour Sly, je la connais...c'est ma demi-sœur. Je sais pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça...Mais je lui parlerais. »

« Ca risque d'empirer plus qu'autres chose. »

« Pas forcement. Tu veux même pas essayer ? »

« J'en sais rien... »

« Bon....salut »

* * *

« Tu t'en vas ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la classe de Sly.

« Euh...oui ! Mais, je reviens lundi ! Et puis si u'a un problème, y'a Kreattur ! »

« Vous avez cinq minutes maîtresse, je m'occupe de tout » ajouta Kreattur.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a Harry ? »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Chez moi...enfin, tu me comprends... » répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Ok...pourquoi est-ce que t'es...t'es si dure avec Xebri ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Sly. »

« J'ai mes raisons d'accord ? Me gâche pas mon week-end !

« Sly ! »

« Harry, c'est pas tes affaires ! »

« Très bien...Kreattur t'as pas envoyé mes messages ? »

« Si si mais...apparament y'avais rien...je me suis trompée ? »

« Bas c'était à toi que je voulais parler, pas Kreattur. »

« Oh, excuse-moi. »

« ...c'est pas grave. »

« On peut discuter maintenant. »

« On est frère et sœur...je voulais juste...parler. »

« Tu veux que je reste ? »

« Non non, vas t'amuser. »

« On va prévoir un moment ensemble ! »

« Ouais...d'accord...super ! »

« Enfin, des moments...Je te montrerais mes endroits préférés. »

« Ok...amuses-toi bien. »

* * *

**Note des Auteurs: **_Désolé pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais nous étions en vacances, sans internet. Il faut qu'on tape le dixième chapitre...et le 11eme...le reste est déjà en mémoire...il y aura 23 chapitre!_

**Dishounette:** Koupaia? Originale :D

**Ptite Elfe:** Nouvelle lectrice! youpi! Um...Pour Sly, désolé, mais on change pas son prénom, pour plusieurs raisons...Et pour le secret des lapins roses, devine! La réponse est dans le tout dernier chapitre...muahahah! (rire diabolique):D

**Florence:** Merci. On espère que la suite te plaiera :D

**Arch-nemesis's:** Merci :D


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

La meilleure soirée de l'année était arrivée, c'était Halloween. Pour la deuxième fois, la salle commune s'était transformée en une véritable piste de danse. Les fantômes assuraient la musique et le buffet était inoubliable. Harry, Ron, GIni, Hermione et Muth étaient assit et regardaient un couple de danseurs vaguement familier. Leur observations furent interrompu pars l'arrivée de Sedna :

« Vous dansez pas ? »

« Bas j'attends qu'on m'invite » répondit Hermione tout en regardant Muth.

« Tu veux danser Hermione ? » demanda Muth.

« Si tu veux » et ils partirent tout les deux. Sedna s'assit à côté de Ron. Harry fit donc un discret coup de coude à Ron et lui montra la piste de la tête. Malheureusement, Ron ne compris pas le message malfré multiples tentatives d'Harry.

« Tu veux pas m'inviter ? T'as peur des réactions si tu danses avec une serpentard ? » demanda Sedna.

« Euh, non, non, bien sur que non. » lui répondit Ron. Harry, excédé, lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia, ce qui fit enfin réagir Ron.

« Tu veux danser ? »

« Si ton tibia n'est pas cassé... »

Et, à leur tour, partirent sur la piste de danse.

« C'est pas de ma faute si il est pas galant » dit Ginny.

« C'est pas question d'être galant, c'est une question d'intelligence. »

« J'y suis pour rien. »

« N'empêche que je me suis fais mal au pied. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'avais pas vu la chaise... »

« Ah. »

Sly et Remus passèrent près d'eux sans même les voir, main dans la main, avant de quitter la salle.

« Maintenant je comprends où elle passe tout ses week-ends ! » s'exclama Harry. « Tu veux danser Ginny ? »

« ... »

« Tu préfères que ça soit ton petit copain...où est-il ? »

« IL a chopé la crève... »

« Allez, entre amis ? »

« C'est vrai, on a l'air de deux idiots. »

« Et on y va ! »

* * *

Après quelques danses, beaucoup partirent.

« Je vais prendre l'air ok ? » dit Sedna avant d'embrasser Ron sur la bouche et partir. Ce dernier resta bouche bé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Ginny interviennent :

« Bas alors, petit taquin, tu m'as pas dit pour vous deux ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Ta gueule Ginny. » furent ses premiers mots.

« Vas la rejoindre » lui conseilla Harry.

« T'as raison » dit-il avant de disparaître en courant.

« C'est vraiment mon frère ? »

« T'as un peu de tout comme ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas sans nous ! »

* * *

« Muth ? » lui chuchota Hermione dans l'oreille.

« Oui ? »

« Ca te dérange si on arrête ? Je commence à être fatiguée... »

« Pas de problème » dit=il avant de lui donner un bisous sur la joue. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne »

« Non, c'est bon. Amuses toi. »

« T'es sur ? Ca me dérange pas, je préfère être avec toi. »

« C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas. »

« Ca va allez ? »

« Mais oui. » Et elle partit vers son dortoir. Il la suiva à distance et partit quand il la bit franchir le portrait de la grosse dame rose.

* * *

Muth alors erra dans les couloirs un certain moment jusqu'à ce qu'il passe dans la classe de Sly. Il vit une bougie allumée et se rappela qu'il l'avait bu avec son père quelques heures plus tôt. Il entra dans la classe et ne vit personne. Mais, il remarqua que la porte qui menait aux appartements privés de Sly était entre ouverte. En entrant, il découvrit une scène peu décente : Sly et Remus étaient torse nu, allongé sur le lit, apparemment occupés.

« LAPIN ROSE ! » s'écria Sly en l'apercevant et se cacha sous les draps.

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus en se retournant. Il devint blanc en voyant Muth devant la porte. Il donc avec lui. « Euh...Muth... »

« C'est rien Papa. Tu refais ta vie et c'est très bien. Excuses moi...J'y vais maintenant. »

« Ca te dérange pas ? »

« Mais non, allez, elle t'attends. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Remus retourna dans la chambre de Sly. Muth sourit en entendant la verrou de la porte s'enclenché.

« Je pourrais plus jamais le regarder en face » s'exclama Sly, dans les bras de son amant. »Et dire que je l'ai en cours demain... »

* * *

Ron aperçu enfin Sedna dehors et trébucha sur une racine avant d'atterrir lourdement par terre.

« Ca t'as fait cet effet ? » lui demanda-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

« Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu ne dis pas les classiques. »

« Vu que tu viens de te casser la figure, ça ne va pas. »

« ... »

« Bon bas moi j'y vais. »

« T'es partis bien vite. »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai même pas eu le temps de te rendre ton baiser. »

« Et si j'en avais pas envie ? »

« ... »

« T'es bête. » Et il l'embrassa.

« Tu fais des progrès. » ajouta Sedna.

« Promenons-nous dans es bois, pendant que le Rogue n'y ai pas » commença à chanter Ron.

« ZUT ! ma colle...faut que j'aille voir Rogue. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Je suis sensée y être depuis deux heures. »

« Tu dis pas ça avec l'Arithmancie. »

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent vers les donjons. Sedna rentra dans la salle et vit le maîtres de potions par terre en de suffoquer. Elle alla à son secours et demanda à Ron de l'aider.

« Ron, essayes de trouver une potion de Cerpouge. Elle est vert clair. » lui expliqua-t-elle avant de faire du bouche à bouche au professeur.

« Y'en a plein de verte...c'est celle là ! » Il lui donna la fiole et elle fit voire son contenu à Rogue. Celui-ci se révéla péniblement.

« Ca va ? » demanda Sedna.

« A pars que j'ai fallu mourir et que Weasley m'a en partir sauvé la vie, tout va bien. »

« Je suis obligée de faire ma colle maintenant ? »

« Je te la reporte. »

« On te laisse. » dit elle avant de sortir avec Ron et de fermait la porte.

« C'est pas juste. »

« De quoi ? »

« Une jolie fille m'embrasses et après elle embrasse Rogue ! »

« C'est mon père Ron. »

« Ah...mais...alors... ? » elle l'embrassa.

« C'était pour quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Chut. Je t'expliquerais en Arithmancie. »

« D'accord. »

Ron revint en courant dans la salle des gryffondors.

« Elle a embrassé Rogue ! »

« Pardon Ron ? » demanda Harry, assoupi.

« Rogue, mal l'aise...et... »

« Tu m'expliqueras demain... »

« Mais attends ! C'est pas le meilleur ! »

« Ah... »

« Elle m'a embrassé ! »

« Ca j'ai vu. »

« Et je l'ai embrassé ! »

« J'ai pas vu. »

« Et elle m'a ré-embrassé. »

« J'ai pas vu. »

« Super pour le support morale...retourne te coucher... »

« Merci... »

* * *

**Note des auteurs:**  
**Dishounette:**il était si compliqué? retournes en arrière pour le relire  
**Acopalypse-Nox:** Un autre lecteur ! Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Pour la première fois, Sly avait l'air calme.

« Aujourd'hui...vous...allez me chercher des gnomes dans la forêt interdite, faites des observations et je reverrais a semaine prochaine. Pas de devoirs ! Tout le monde dehors ! »

Elle s'assit en plongea son nez dans un bouquin.

« Sly ? » demanda Muth, le seul encore dans la salle.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle, toujours le nez dans son bouquin.

« Regardes moi. »

« Très belle coupe. Dehors ! »

Muth ferma la porte.

« Plus à l'aise comme ça ? »

« C'est ce que j'aurais du faire hier... »

« Oui...c'est sur... »

« ... »

« De toute façon, rien ne c'est passé hier. »

« Tu sais...Muth...ton père...et moi... »

« C'est géniale, mais on n'a pas besoin d'en parler. »

« Tu m'as perdu ! »

« Tant que mon père heureux... »

« Bon, dehors ! J'ai un cours maintenant ! »

« Avec nous... »

« Fais-les revenir » Sly se dirigea vers la fenêtre. « Tout le monde en classe et que ça saute ! »

« C'était trop beau... » s'exclama Sedna. 

« Avec un peu de chance elle va encore changer d'avis » dit Draco.

« On ne discute pas dans ma forêt...dans mon cours ! »

* * *

Après les cours, Muth, Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient installés dans la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs. Quand Muth chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione après lui avoir déposer un baiser dans le cou. Ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent bras dessus bras dessous. 

« Non ! J'ai pas terminé de copier ! Vous allez où ? Revenez ! » hurla Ron.

« Ron, on peut se débrouiller tout seul. »

« C'est ça Harry. HERMIONE ! »

« Ron » lui dit-il tout en le rasseyant de force.

« Harry, tu m'embêtes. »

« Ils ont besoin d'être seul... »

« Hein ? »

« Comme toi et Sedna... »

« Ah...mais je fais pas de bisous dans le cou. »

« ... »

« ZUT ! Je devais aller la voir ! Désolé Harry, il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Merci... »

* * *

Ron arriva rouge et essoufflé à la bibliothèque. IL y retrouva Sedna, plongé dans un bouquin. 

« Drac, vas voir ailleurs si h'y suis. »

« C'est...pas...Draco... » essaya de dire Ron en reprenant son souffle.

« Bas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Désolé, je suis...on devais pas se voir ? »

« Non. »  
»Ah... »

« Bas assieds-toi maintenant. Tu voulais me parler ? »

« J'espérais que tu m'expliques pour hier... »

« Ah, J'ai pas envie. »

« Sedna ! »

« Ron ! »

« Sedna... »

« Weasley... »

Ron lui fit alors un bisous dans le cou.

« ET ! Fais pas ça...on me colle pas de truc dans le cou ! C'est bon, je vais te le dire ! » dit-elle en s'essuyant le cou.

« ... »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien...vas-y... »

« Bas, y'as pas grand-chose à dire, juste quelque chose à lire. Tiens » dit-elle en lui donnant le même contrat qu'elle avait montré à Rogue.

Une fois sa lecture achevée :  
»Ah... »

« B... »

« Quoi ? »

« Non ! fallais dire C ! »

« ? »

« Laisse tomber... » lui dit-elle en lui faisant un bisous dans le cou à son tour.

« C'est vraiment pas agréable... »

« Tu vois ! »

« Donc...tu devrais être appelé Sedna Rogue. »

« Yep. Mais ça sonne mieux Malfoy. »

« ... »

« Je te laisse réfléchir. »

* * *

Muth et Hermione erraient dans les couloirs sans but précis. Leurs pas les conduisirent à la tour d'Astronomie. Là, ils échangèrent un fougueux baiser. Ils furent très vite enivrés par leur amour. Hermione s'offrit entièrement à Muth.

* * *

Ca faisait 20 minutes qu'Harry n'arrivait plus à écrire a moindre mot. Les mêmes pensées venaient le hanté à chaque fois qu'il était seul. Harry releva la tête en entendant Ron rentrer. 

« Ca va pas ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, mais racontes moi ce qui c'est passé avec Sedna. »

Ron lui rapporta leur discussion ainsi que les baiser dans le coup ce qui arriva à décrocher un vague sourire à Harry.

« Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rien de spécial... »

« Tu te tortures toujours l'esprit ? »

« Mais non... »

« MAIS SI ! »

Hermione et Muth arrivèrent, ne se quittant pas des yeux. Hermione monta alors dans le dortoir des filles après avoir échanger un dernier regard complice à Muth qui partit.

« Ils sont écoeurants. » s'exclama Ron.

« T'es jaloux. »

« NON ! J'ai Sedna ! »

« Oui mais, ça marche pas aussi bien ! »

« Ils sont bizarre non ? »

« Mieux vaut pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Tu savais que ce week-end on va à Pré-au-lard ? »

« Oui... »

« Quoi ? Ca te plait pas ? »

« Toi te seras avec Sedna, Hermione avec Muth et moi comme un con tout seul. »

« Mais non ! On Restera avec toi ! »

« Pour que je tienne la chandelle ? »

« Et Sly ? »

« Si elle retrouve pas Lupin... »

« De tout façon Sedna est pas comme ça ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Qu'elle est plus tôt du genre à se soauler aux Bières au Beurre. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Il parait qu'elle a déjà fait un concours avec Draco en cours. »

« ... »

« Bon bas moi je monte. »

« D'accord. »

Harry essaya de se reconcentrer mais, quelques minutes plus tard, vit Ron redescendre en courant, manquant de se casser la figure, un livre à la main.

« REGARDES ! »

« Quoi, le journal intime de Muth ? »

« PIRE ! »

« Tu veux dire meilleur ? »

« Il prend des notes sur ce bouquin ! »

« Normallllllll, ça l'intéresse. Je te rappelle qu'il est avec Hermione. Qui se ressemble s'assemble...Quoi que toi et Sedna... »

« Oui bon Harry. Ce bouquin dire...Pas du tout comme Hermione. Ils parlent des qualités du sang moldus, et d'autres trucs de ce genre... »

« Et alors ? »

« ET ALORS ?? Il regorge de magie noire ! »

« C'est peut-être pour ça fallait l'autorisation d'un professeur pour l'emprunter... »

« Mais regardes ! »

« Ron, NON ! »

« Mais enfin Harry, penses à Hermione ! »

« Justement, arrêtes ! Ne l'obliges pas à choisir entre toi et Muth. »

« C'est pas la question ! »

« Si. »

« NON ! »

« SI ! »

« D'accord, tu me crois pas. »

Ron sortit alors de la salle commune, et si il l'avait pu, il aurait claqué le portrait de la grosse dame. Harry cru qu'il allait encore se retrouver seul mais Hermione descendit enfin du dortoir.

« C'était quoi le sujet de la dispute ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« ... »

« C'était pas à propos de Muth ? »

« ... »

« Tu peux au moins me dire oui ! »

« Bon, je te racontes... » et Harry lui résuma ce qui venait de se passer.

« Et j'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment... » ajouta-t-il.

« Tu te sens un peu seul ? »

« Non, mais je comprends... »

« ... »

« ... »

« 'as pas que ça... »

« De tout façon tu peux rien faire. » Il se leva et partit.

* * *

Harry chercha Ron pour se réconcilier. Il trouva Sedna dans les jardins. 

« T'as pas vu Ron ? »

« Pas depuis une heure. »

« Bon merci. »

« Attends...Harry ! »

« ...quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Tu t'es disputé avec Ron ? »

« ... »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« ...non, merci. »

« Je peux le résonner, mais il me faut ton côté de la dispute. »

« Franchement, non. »

« C'est parce que je suis une serpentard ? La sœur de Drac ? »

« Non, non, bien sur que non... »

« Alors... ? »

« ... »

« Parce que je suis la fille de Rogue ? »

« ... »

« Ecoute, il faut bien que tu parles, Granger est avec son copain, Ron fait la gueule dans son coin...Faut que je lui bottes les fesses... »

« ... »

« Si tu préfères en parler avec to sœur... »

« Ca ne serais pas intelligent.. »

« Que tu me le dises ou pas, je le serais par Ron. Et tu connais Ron, même si tu vas t'excuser, tant que l'un de vous deux n'aura pas changer d'avis, ça ne change rien. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es avec Ron depuis quoi...deux jours ? »

« Ce que tu peut être naïf. »

« Naïf ? Bien sur, je découvre que j'ai une sœur, je sais pas comment réagir pour ma mère et mon parrain, je pers mes deux meilleurs amis, Voldemort cherche toujours à me tué...j'ai plus personne à qui me confié et maintenant, je suis naïf ! »

« Il te reste Hagrid, et moi je suis là si tu veux. Apparemment, t'as rien de mieux. »

« Merci, ça aide Beaucoup. »

« Sed, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais de la charité avec Potter ? » demanda Draco qui venait d'arrivée.

« Manquait plus que lui... » grogna Harry.

« T'as raison. On se casse ? » dit Sedna tout en rejoignant son frère.

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parles ? » demanda Draco à sa sœur. 

« Parce que je suis curieuse. »

« Un peu trop. »

« Si tu fais allusion à la fois où j'ai fouillé dans ta chambre... »

« Fouiller, d'accord. Les montrer, pas bien. »

« Attends que tu ramènes une copine et que je souffle à maman de montrer les albums photos. »

« Tu sais que je peux faire la même chose pour toi. »

« Oui mais moi je suis mignonne sur les photos. »

* * *

Une fois séparé de Draco, Sedna trouva Ron dans la pigeonnerie recroqueviller sur lui-même, apparemment en larmes. 

« C'est la dispute avec Harry ? »

« Quoi... ?...T'es au courant ? »

« Non, il n'a rien voulu me dire... »

« U'as pas que ça... »

« Laisses moi deviner, Muth ? »

« Tout est de sa faute... »

« Racontes. »

Ron raconta alors sa querelle avec Harry.

« C'était pas très malin de se disputer avec lui... »

« C'est pas le pire. Hermione l'a sur par Harry et l'a dit à Muth. Du coup... »

« Il t'a encore menacé ? »

« C'était pire qu'un détraqueur. »

« Ton Patronus n'as pas marché ? »

« C'est pas amusant... »

« Quelle idée de raconter a Harry... »  
»Merci du soutien... »

« C'est vrai, il est pas bien en ce moment, le moindre truc... »

« ... » Ron ne répondit pas et se remit à pleurer.

« Mes soupesons se confirment, je le coincerais. T'inquiètes. Ton Patronus anti-Muth est là. »

* * *

**Note des auteurs:**  
**1)**_A votre avis, pourquoi est-ce que** Sly a peur des lapins roses?**_  
**2)**_Question pour tous: quel est **votre personnage préféré(e)?**_

**Dishounette: **tu es notre plus fidèle lectrice te donnes la médaille d'or

**Acopalypse-Nox: **Désolé..."...tu nous en veux pas heinh?!? (Acetic: c'est toi qui a dis "lecteur" Acid: meh...chut!)

**Dithvolie:** Merci bows


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le week-end tend attendu par certain arriva, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Harry partit sans grande conviction et à sa grande surprise fut rejoint par Hermione.

« Tu n'es pas avec Muth ? »

« Non...il est occupé... »

« Donc tu viens me voir... »

« Ca ne va pas Harry ? Où est Ron? »

« Sûrement avec sa serpentard... »

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Sedna. »

« Malfoy ? »

« T'en connais une autre ? »

« Non...c'est juste surprenant de la part de Ron... »

« Depuis Halloween... »

« Et il m'embêtes toujours avec Muth... »

« Il change... »

« C'est pas plus m... »

« Je suis sur que c'est à cause d'elle. »

« Etrange. »

« De quoi ? »

« Il est avec une serpentard, une Malfoy et en plus qui le fait changer... »

« C'est pas une Malfoy, c'est une Rogue... »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Laisses tomber...c'est une Rogue. »

« C'est pas beaucoup mieux de tout façon... »

« Tu crois que Rogue et sa fille se sont mis d'accord pour le manipuler ? »

« Et dans quel but ? »

« C'est des Rogues... »

« C'est vrai... »

« Et elle s'entend avec Malfoy... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais...c'est comme même tordu... Tiens, voila Muth. »

« Bas vas-y. »

« Euh...non... »

« Je veux plus te voir ! » lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« ...Merci Harry. »

* * *

Muth s'agenouilla devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait un secret et il savait que ça allait jouer contre lui.

« Muth. »

« Oui maître ? »

« Où en es-tu ? »

« Je...je n'ai pas pu progresser... » bafouilla-t-il.

« Dans tes recherches, ou pour Potter ? »

« Dans mes recherches. J'essaye de me rapprocher de Potter mais, il y a Ron Weasley. »

« C'est pour ça que tu sort avec la Sang de Bourbe ? »

« Maître. »

« Je t'ai posé une question Muth. »

« C'est pas si simple. »

« Explique moi alors. »

« J'aimerais la laisser en dehors de ça. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« ... » Muth baissa son regard.

« Alors ? »

« ... »

« Ecart à ta fidélité en vers moi te coûtera. »

Muth subit alors une effroyable douleur, plié en deux tellement il souffrait. Soudain, une brûlure intense se fit sentir sur son omoplate gauche. Une cicatrice profonde apparue. Il se releva avec beaucoup de peine et de souffrance. Chancelant, il prit congé de son maître.

* * *

« Si ! Je t'assure ! » s'exclama Sedna.

« Mais je veux pas !!! »

« Vas faire tes excuses à Harry Ron ! »

« T'es méchante... »

« Justement, le voila. »

« Je vais rentrer chez ma maman ! »

« Ok, après tes excuses. » dit-elle tout en le poussant vers Harry.

« Salut...Harry... » hésita Ron.

« Ta serpentard te pousse à t'excuser ? »

« Euh...oui mais...je suis sincère ! »

« T'es pitoyable Ron. »

« ...merci...enfin, tu me connais Harry, j'ai du mal avec mes excuses... »

« Pas fichu d'en faire une. »

« Exactement ! »

« Et fier. »

« Non... mais on va pas rester comme ça ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme...ça »

« Tu sais quel est le vrai problème ? T'es immature Ron. »

« Je... »

« Tu n'as pas changé depuis notre première année Ron. C'est triste. »

« Si tu le prends comme ça. C'est parfait. »

Ron retourna vers Sedna.

« Alors ? »

« Je suis immature. »

« Oui, ça je sais, et ? »

« Toi aussi tu trouves ? »

« Tes disputes... »

« Très bien. »

« J'aime pas ça... »

« Si je suis si immature que ça, tu n'as rien à faire avec moi. »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« Non mais tu le penses, et c'est pire. »

« Me la joue pas à Trelawney. »

« Parce que tu t'y connais ? »

« Harry a du être agréable... »

« Toi et tes brillantes idées. »

« T'as raison, on a rien à faire ensemble. »

« Parfait. »

« Heureux ? »

« Immature. »

« Apparemment. »  
Sedna et Ron partirent chacun de leur côté respectif.

* * *

En cours de Potions, Sedna et Muth eurent leur discussion habituelle. Muth n'arrêtait pas de frotter son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Rien... »

« C'est une nouvelle danse alors ? »

« Ta gueule Sedna... »

« T'es en train de te planter dans ta potion. »

« Sedna, ferme la. »

« T'as quoi sur le dos ? »

« Rien... »

« Aussi têtu que Potter. »

« Et alors ? »

« Bon chance pour rattraper ta potion. »

La potion de Muth pris alors feu. Tous les élèves durent sortir des donjons.

« M. Lupin, je pensais que St Nectaire était de bon niveau, apparemment non. Vous avez laissé brûler votre potion, heureusement, vous n'avez pas ajouté de Gryjo, ce qui aurait fait... »

« ...exploser la salle, je sais. »

« Et maintenant vous êtes insolent ? Une semaine de colle M. Lupin, commençant aujourd'hui. Le cours est annulé. »

Des cris de joies furent entendus.

« Ca va pas Muth ? » demanda Hermione.

« Si si...Allez, files, tu va être en retard. »

« Euh...d'accord...à ce soir... »

« Salut. »

« Si tu veux pas lui parler, c'est que ça doit pas être beau. » s'exclama Sedna.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Rien. Si y'a plus de cours de potion jusqu'à la fin de l'année si t'es distrais... »

« Merci... »

« Bon, je te laisse bouder tout seul. »

« Attends... »

« Je t'entends pas. »

« Sedna. »

« Toujours rien. »

« SEDNA ! »

« Toujours rien. »

« Excuses moi... »

« Je capte quelque chose... »

« J'ai besoin de ton aide... »

« Bizarre la j'entends très bien. Quel est ton problème ? »

« Je me suis pris un mauvais sort...j'ai une cicatrice qui tue sur le dos. »

« T'es mort ? »

« Sedna... »

« Viens par là, que je jette un œil. »

Muth et Sedna allèrent dans une salle vide. Muth enleva sa chemise, dévoilant sa cicatrice. Elle avait la forme d'un « I » majuscule, comme si il avait été brûlé au fer rouge.

« Beurk... »

« Merci Sedna, c'est toujours agréable d'entendre ça. »

« De rien. On dirait un I...c'est...spéciale... »

« ... »

« Qui c'est qui t'as fait ça ? T'es tout le temps collé avec Granger...et je pense pas que c'est elle. »

« ... »

Une marque apparue sur le bras de Muth, celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« O...k... »

« Tu l'avais deviné non ? »

« C'est comme ça que tu l'as eu ? C'est l'œuvre de... ? »

« ...Oui. »

« Comment est-ce que t'as fais pour l'avoir ? »

« C'est pas tes affaires. »

« Bas si, si tu veux que je soigne ce truc, il faut que je sache. »

« Tu me prends pour un abruti ? »

« Bas vas voir l'infirmière, elle pourra sûrement t'aider. Surtout si tu te fais...appeler. »

« ... »

« Sinon je lui en parlerais. Ou je peux demander au Professeur Rogue... »

« Sedna, t'es chiante. »

« Si tu veux pas de mon aide. »

« J'ai... »

_« Ecart à ta fidélité en vers moi te coûtera. »_

« C'est-à-dire que... »

_« C'est pour ça que tu sort avec la Sang de Bourbe ? »_

_« Maître. »_

Muth alors raconta sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort.

« Bas dis donc... »

« Tu vas m'aider ou non ? »

« Non. »

« ... »

« Mais si, idiot... I comme Idiot ! »

« Ta gueule. »

« I comme Imbécile. »

« Ca t'amuses ? »

« Beaucoup. I comme...Irresponsable ! »

* * *

« Harry... ? T'as une minute... ? » lui demanda Hermione.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'attendais à un « bien sur » »

« Assieds-toi Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« C'est Muth. »

« Ah non, non, non. Ne compte pas sur moi pour faire l'intermédiaire. »

« Non, je veux juste ton avis sur quelque chose... »

« Tu crois que je suis la meilleure personne ? »

« Harry. »

« D'accord, vas-y. »

« Et bien »

_Hermione monta les marches menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle alla jusqu'au lit de Muth quand elle vit qu'il était en train de se déshabiller_.

« Je sais pas si je veux savoir la suite Hermione... »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est privé non ? »

« De quoi...HARRY ! »

« Bas quoi ? »

« C'est pas ce que tu penses... »

_Elle allait partir quand elle remarqua quelque chose de nouveau sur son dos._

« Comment tu sais que c'était nouveau ? »

« Bas...c'est pas la première fois que je le vois torse nu... »

« Donc, tu essayes d'aller le voir Exactement quand il se change. »

« Mais non ! »

« T'as du être déçu... »

« Harry ! »

« Ca dépends comment il s'habille faut dire... »

« HARRY ! »

« »

_Elle s'approcha donc de quelques pas pour mieux voir._

« Pour voir quoi mieux ? »

« Bas oui. »

« Hermione... »

« HARRY ! »

_Elle s'aperçu que c'était un « I »._

« Un « I » ? C'est bizarre comme forme... »

« HARRY !!!!!!! »

« Bas quoi ? »

« Il avait un cicatrice sur le dos en forme de « I » ! »

« Ah...Quel endroit exactement du dos ? En haut ou en bas ? »

« Sur son omoplate. »

« Oh...et ? »

« Bas, il l'avait pas la dernière fois... »

« Dernière fois ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dis que je l'avais vu torse nu. »

« Comment ? »

« Néanmoins, »

« Attends, ça m'intéresses. »

« Je peux continuer ? »

« Et il se rend pas compte que tu es derrière lui quand il se change ? »

« Non. »

« Et ça fait plusieurs que tu le vois torse nu ? »

« Deux fois. »

« Ah. »

« Pour cette marque, »

« Et c'était où la première fois ? »

« A la tour d'Astronomie...donc je »

« ...La tour d'Astronomie ? Il se change dans la tour d'Astronomie ?! »

« Euh...On peut revenir à mon histoire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait dans la tour d'Astronomie tout les deux ? »

« Harry ! »

« Bas quoi ! Avant tu nous racontais tout... »

« Commence pas ! »

« ... »

« Muth et moi... »

« Oui ? »

« Nous...enfin... »

« Ca marche bien entre vous deux alors ! »

« Harry ! »

« Bas quoi ! C'est vrai ! »

« ... »

« Tu ferais mieux de lui demander pour la marque...à votre prochaine... « occasion »... »

« Harry ! »

« Je sais, c'est mon prénom. »

« ... »

« Demandes-lui. Peut-être que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de la remarquer la première fois... »

« ! »

« D'accord. »

* * *

**Note des auteurs:**

**Dishounette:  
1)** Sly comme perso préféré...ok. Sinon, pour la raison, c'est GENIALE! Pas la bonne réponse (qui est dans le chapitre 23 :D ) mais super. (Monthy Python et le Sacré Graal rocks!)  
**2)**Tu pars en vacances? mais...qui est-ce qui va review-er alors?!?!? _sniff _bas, on espère que tu continueras à lire quand tu retrouves ton ordi!

_Si nous n'avons pas répondu à une review: elle ne devait pas avoir apparu avant qu'on mette en ligne ce chapitre, désolé!_


	13. Chapitre 13

**

* * *

Warning : Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas très amusant...Ca nous a pris 3 jours à écrire ! Veuillez nous excuser, le prochain sera mieux.**

**Comme il n'est pas amusant, nous allons poster le 13 ET le 14.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13**

Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et ils y retrouvèrent Ron, seul, en train de faire ses devoirs.

« T'es tout seul Ron ? » lui demanda Hermione.

Harry s'obstina à ne pas lui parler.

« J'aimerais avoir terminé avant ce soir. »

« C'est pour la semaine prochaine Ron. »

« Je sais. »

« Je vais pas te déranger. »

« Ta serpentard n'est pas là ? » s'exclama Harry.

« Tu parles de Sedna ? »

« On ne vous voit plus beaucoup ensemble en ce moment. » dit Hermione.

« C'est vrai. Et y'a une bonne raison pour ça. »

« Oh, je suis désolée Ron. » s'exclama Hermione.

« Et toi avec Muth, comment ça va ? »

« Plutôt bien. » chuchota Harry, qui reçut un coup de coude après sa réflexion.

« Ca va. »

« Tant mieux pour vous. » Cette réaction surpri autant Harry qu'Hermione. « Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs. »

« A ce soir. »

* * *

Harry et Hermione arpentèrent les couloirs de Poudlard quand ils aperçurent Muth qui apparemment n'était pas seul. Harry allait prendre congé d'Hermione quand il réalisa que c'était Sedna qui était avec lui.

« Muth. »

« Hermione ! Salut...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je te cherchais... On va dîner ? »

« Bien sur...mais, pas maintenant, il faut que je vois un truc avec Sedna. Tu me réserves une place ? »

« Oui...ou je peux venir avec toi non ? »

« Tu vas laisser Potter seul ? » intervint Sedna, voyant que Muth ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Oui, on en a pour...cinq minutes, à peu près. »

« D'accord... » dit Hermione tout en partant avec Harry.

« Ca ne te dérange pas ? » s'exclama Harry.

« De quoi ? Qu'il parle avec une fille qui vient de larguer son petit copain, avec qui il partage plein de cours et dont il est de plus en plus proche ? »

« D'accord. »

* * *

« C'est une de mes inventions, donc si ça ne va pas, tu ne dis rien et tu souffres en silence. » s'exclama Sedna.

« Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi je t'ai demandé de l'aide ? »

« Non. »

Sedna appliqua la texture gluante sur la cicatrice de Muth.

« Comment c'est ? J'ai juste testé sur un cochon d'Inde. »

« T'as un cochon d'Inde ? »

« Non. Mais j'ai un frère. »

« Et ? »

« Rien. Ca te fait mal ? »

« Non...ça soulage, merci. »

« Ok, bas tu devras t'en mettre. »

« Comment ? J'arrive pas à atteindre ma cicatrice. »

« Demande à Granger. »

« Pas question. »

« Comment tu vas faire alors... ? »

« ... »

« NON ! »

« S'il te plait ? »

« Non. »

« Sedna... » dit-il tout en lui faisant de grands yeux.

« Non...à par si j'ai quelque chose en échange. »

« Comme ? »

« J'y réfléchirai, mais tu seras obliger de m'en procurer/ de le faire. »

« D'accord. »

« Comment tu vas faire avec Granger ? »

« C'est mon problème. »

« T'as pas d'idée. »

* * *

La tour d'Astronomie était très calme en milieu d'après-midi. Muth, avec un regard complice, y avait entraîné Hermione. Des qu'il eu enlevé sa chemise, Hermione appliqua le conseil d'Harry.

« Muth ? »

« Oui ? »

« C'est quoi cette marque sur ton dos ? »

« ...Tache de naissance. »

« Non, tu ne l'avais pas avant. »

« C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas. »

« Muth. »

« Ca me gène pas. »

* * *

Bien qu'Harry et Ron ne se parlaient toujours pas, ils arrivaient à marcher, l'un de chaque côté d'Hermione sans se disputer. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent Muth, attendant devant une porte. Hermione allait s'avancer vers lui quand Harry la retenu en voyant Sedna s'approcher.

« Viens vite » s'exclama Muth.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sedna.

« Tu sais pourquoi ! »

« Ca urge tant que ça ? »

« Oui. »

« T'exagères. Tu m'exploites. »

« Tu peux pas comprendre. »

Et à ces mots, Muth poussa Sedna dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé. Ron partit et Hermione devint blanche. Baguette à la main elle se précipita vers la porte et lança un « Alohomora » pour l'ouvrir. Elle découvrit alors Muth torse nu et Sedna derrière lui, en train de lui caresser le dos.

« MUTH ! »

« Hermione ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? »

« Et ! Elle a un nom ! » s'exclama Sedna.

« Tu largues Ron et tu me piques mon petit copain ! »

« C'est une blague j'espère ! Tu penses que je veux de ça ? Aucune offense Muth. »

« C'est quoi votre jeu ?! »

« Je me casse. » dit Sedna tout en mettant la potion dans les mains de Muth et partant.

« Et toi, tu te laisses faire ? Pourquoi as-tu « besoin d'elle » ? »

« Hermione, calmes toi. »

« NON ! Finalement, j'ai pas envie de savoir. » dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'a rattrapa quand elle avait sa main sur la poignée, prête à fermer la porte derrière elle. Il lui pris le bras, et la tira en arrière, ce qui ferma la porte. Il la plaqua contre le mur et la maintenu immobile. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Maintenant, fermes la ! Tu ne sais rien, donc, tu ne peux rien dire. Sedna m'aidais à soulager une brûlure. La cicatrice dans mon dos me fait terriblement mal sans l'application de la potion posée là-bas. C'est Sedna qui l'a faite. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide parce que j'avais honte de te dire que je m'étais fait blesser dans un duel de sorcier. Et, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

Il la lâcha et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la pièce, lui tournant le dos. Hermione, après quelques minutes de réflexion, pris la potion et l'appliqua sur le dos de Muth.

* * *

En sortant de la salle, Sedna tomba sur Harry. Elle allait passé son chemin quand Harry l'interpella.

« Voilà la redoutable Sedna. »

« Bravo, t'as appris mon nom. »

« Bourreau des cœurs : après avoir manipuler Ron, lui brise le cœur. Puis s'en prend à Hermione et Muth. »

« Parce que tu sais quelque chose toi ? »

« ... »

« Exactement. Continu Harry, tu m'intéresses. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais alors. C'est moi ta cible. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu m'as parfaitement compris. »

« En quoi serais-tu intéressant pour qui que ce soit ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu pleures tout le temps dans tout les coins possibles et imaginables, tu n'es pas fichu de te confier à quelqu'un, ta sœur, ton meilleur ami, et tu mets les autres en danger pour toi. Mieux vaut pas rester avec toi pour faire de vieux os. »

« Comment oses-tu ? » dit-il tout en sortant sa baguette.

« Tu me menaces ? »

« C'est toi la menace. »

« Me fais pas rire. »

« C'est vrai, tu n'es qu'une erreur de jeunesse. »

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama-t-elle tout en sortant sa propre baguette.

« Regardes-toi dans une glace. »

« C'est supposé être une insulte ? »

« Tu es pire qu'un crackmole. »

« Tu en as du vocabulaire pour un Sang de Bourbe. »

« T'es juste comme ton frère. »

« T'es pas mieux que ta mère. »

« Au moins j'ai une famille. »

« Moi aussi, et en plus, la mienne est vivante. Elle ne s'est pas sacrifiée pour un rien. »

Ce fut l'effet d'une gifle pour Harry, Sedna l'avait touché la ou ça le faisait souffrir. Ce doute il l'avait toujours enfoncé au plus profond de lui-même depuis qu'il savait comment et pourquoi étaient mort ses parents, Cédric et Sirius. Et si jamais il n'était pas celui de la prédiction de Trelawney, si tout le monde était mort pour rien. Il s'apprêtait à lui jeter un sort quand deux « Experliamus » retentirent derrière eux. Le professeur Rogue apparu et avant que Sedna saute au coup d'Harry, il souleva la jeune fille par les épaules la transporta jusqu'à son bureau, refermant la porte à clé derrière eux.

« Allez, calmes toi. Respire un peu. »

« Lâche moi, je veux m'occuper lui. »

« Sedna ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'en empêches ? »

« Je suis ton père. »

« C'est moi qui te l'ai dis, je le sais déjà. »

« C'est quoi cette histoire avec Weasley ? »

« Donc t'as entendu toute la conversation... »

« Je voulais savoir comment ça allait terminer...pas comme je pensais. »

« Déçu ? »

« Tu y es allé un peu fort... »

« Parce qu'il y allait dans la dentelle peut être ? »

« Non, mais c'est pas une raison. »

« ... »

« Cette histoire avec Weasley. »

« C'est rien. »

« Tu peux tout me dire Sedna. »

« D'accord, j'y penserais. »

« Tu préfères peut-être que je lui demande directement ? »

« Il ne dirait rien de toute façon. »

« Ca ne serait pas la première fois que j'arrive à le faire parler. »

« ... »

« M. Potter pourra peut-être éclaircir la situation lui aussi. »

« T'es chien quand tu veux. »

« Alors ? »

« On a cassé, ça va ? »

« Donc vous étiez ensemble. »

« Logiquement. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu perdu ton temps avec lui ? »

« Les cours de Potions sont tellement chiant, il fallait bien que je m'occupe. »

« Tu es à côté de Lupin. »

« Je sais très bien... »

« Tu ne pouvais pas bien t'entendre avec lui. »

« Comme toi avec Malfoy, Servillo. »

« Tu vas pas quand même me le reprocher. »

« Non. »

« Tu t'es rendu compte de ta bêtise à temps. »

« Tu parles comme Potter. »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre. »

« ... »

« Bon, maintenant que tu es calmée, tu passes Noël chez moi. Pas de discussion. »

« Géniale... »

* * *

Xebri se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch pour son entraînement. Leur prochain match était la semaine prochaine. Il s'arrêta net quand il vit un placard remuer. D'une main tremblante, il l'ouvrit. Il se retrouva face à face avec Sly.

« Je...Professeur... ?... » bafouilla-t-il, tremblant.

Mais Sly ne lui répondit pas, elle le regarda avec son regard glacial habituel et s'approcha de lui de plus en plus. Xebri essaya d'articuler quelques mots en vain. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna automatiquement. Il y vit son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle était à la fois devant lui et derrière lui. Il entendit un claquement de porte, et, croyant qu'une troisième allait à son tour sortir, perdit conscience. Sly se retrouva alors face à elle-même, Xebri à ses pieds. Son double se changea en lapin rose dans les seconds qui suivirent. L'adorable petite créature avec deux grands yeux noirs trotta vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le lança dans le placard. Elle se pencha vers Xebri.

« Allez Xebri, c'était qu'un épouvantard... »

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Draco, enfin tranquille, s'allongea sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentards. Il commençait à somnoler quand quelqu'un se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur son estomac.

« Désolé ! »

« Ouais... »

« J'attendait un truc du genre 'ça ne fait rien'... »

« Dégage ! »

« Sympas... »

« Tu m'étouffe !!! »

« Et ? »

« Sedna !!! »

« T'as pas d'abdos toi... » dit-elle tout en se relevant.

« Je suis pas Crabbe. »

« Tu vas rester vautrer là ? »

« Non, j'ai peur qu'ils y aient d'autres comme toi qu'y arrivent. »

« Comme si je t'avais fait mal. »

« C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Toi. T'es sur Mon canapé. »

« Sedna. »

« Rien. Où est-ce que tu passes les prochaines vacances ? »

« Chez Crabbe. »

« Et quand est-ce que tu allais me prévenir ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais du. »

« Pour que je me tape Maman seule ? »

« ...Détail. »

« Ouais... »

« Allez viens, on va parler tranquille. »

Ils partirent en direction du terrain de Quidditch quand ils rencontrèrent Harry qui revenait de son entraînement.

« Potter. » s'exclama Draco.

« Rogue. » répondit Harry.

« Je t'ai pas parlé. » dit Sedna.

« T'es dans mon chemin. »

« Casses toi Potter. »

« Vocabulaire limité. »

« Dommage pour toi. »

« Pathétique. »

« A qui tu le dis. »

« Tu tiens ça de ta mère ou de ton père ? »

« Ces talents sont si prestigieux qu'ils ne peuvent provenir que de Sangs Purs, dommage pour toi Potter. » intervint Draco.

« Jaloux ? Tu n'en as qu'un sur deux. On se ressemble plus que tu le crois. »

« Nous on sait régler nos problèmes. »

« Draco, tu perds ton temps. Viens. »

* * *

« Vous pouvez aller le voir, il vient de se réveiller Melle Evans. »

« Euh...merci Pompom. »

« Bonjour... »

« Je suis désolée Xebri... »

« C'était qu'un épouvantard... »

« Pour tout. »

« ... »

« J'avais de TRES mauvaises raisons pour te traiter comme ça...d'habitude je suis plutôt sympathique...excuse moi... »

« Euh...c'est pas grave ? »

« ... »

« ... »

« Ca te dirait de passer Noël avec nous ? »

« 'Nous' ? »

« Harry, ses copains, moi et d'autres personnes qui seront pas là tout le temps...ça te fera sortir de Poudlard, et ça sera une manière pour moi de me faire excuser. »

« Et bien... »

« Non ? Faut dire, je te comprends. »

« ... »

« Passez Noël avec un lapin rose... »

« ? »

« C'était mon épouvantard... »

« Ah... » dit-il et, après quelques secondes de réflexion, souris. « D'accord. »

* * *

**Review qui date du chapitre 11:**  
**Apocalypse-Nox:**  
**1)**la raison pourquoi Sly a peur des lapins roses...je suis pas une fan de Buffy donc...je te crois sur parole!  
**2)** Acid: J'aime bien Muth aussi ... et Sedna.

**Review du chapitre 12:  
Dithvolie:** pas inspirée pour la raison de la peur de lapin roses hein? Faut dire, c'est dur.  
**Apocalypse-Nox:** :te donnes la medaille d'argent: c'est bien de reviewer :D


	14. Chapitre 14

**Comme promis, le chapitre 14**

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le train ramenant les élèves de Poudlard était plein, aussi, Ron, Harry, Muth et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans le même compartiment. Hermione s'était endormi dans les bras de Muth, qui, lui aussi, était endormi. Ron et Harry restèrent muet chacun de leur côté jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la parole :

« Ron. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu comptes rester comme ça pendant toute les vacances ? »

« Non, à priori je sors du train. »

« Ron. »

« Ca dépends de toi. »

« C'est toi qui a commencé tout ça. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je... »

« Ca va, c'est bon. »

« Merci... »

« T'es nul pour faire des excuses. »

« Pas pire que toi. »

« Tais toi. »

« Je voulais pas te vexer. »

« Non, mais tais toi. » dit-il tout entendant Sly dans un compartiment voisin en train de chanter à tue-tête.

* * *

En arrivant en gare, le train freina plutôt brusquement. Sly, sur une planche à roulette, Kreattur sur la tête, furent propulsés en avant à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle se ratatina contre un mur, puis, se releva très dignement et fit connaissance avec certains parents qui attendaient leurs enfants et qui avaient vu la scène.

* * *

Une fois arrivé à la résidence des Blacks, Sly s'effondra dans les bras de son amant.

« Ca va pas Sly ? » lui s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Bas...oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« J'ai perdu mon lapin rose. »

« Sly... »

« Tu sais...je peux ne jamais le retrouver ! »

« T'inquiètes pas, je devine qu'il est dans ton sac. »

« T'es...t'es sur ? »

« Oui. »

Elle chercha dans son sac et le trouva.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi... »

« ...je me le demande. »

« ET ! T'es pas supposé dire ça ! »

« Toi non plus. »

« Où ils sont nos scripts ?!? »

« Dans ton sac. »

« Balais brosse tout moche ! HARRY !!! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'il était juste derrière elle.

« Oui Sly ? »

« Y'a... »

« ...le professeur Rogue, il peut entrer. »

« Et le truc derrière lui ? »

« Agréable » s'exclama Sedna.

«...Tu peux la virer. » répondit-il après quelques moments de réflexion.

« Mais...SANS RIRE ?!? »

« Amuses toi. »

« Potter, cessez cette comédie immédiatement. » s'exclama le professeur Rogue.

« Laisses, je suis aussi bien dehors. » s'exclama Sedna avant de sortir.

« Mais c'est pas la procédure ! Moi je m'amuses pas là ! » dit Sly, dégoûtée.

Sedna ressortit de la résidence et s'assit sur les marches.

« Enfin, l'Ordre du Phoenix doit se rassembler. » dit Remus.

« Je sais, mais je ne pense pas que Sedna soit un membre. »

« Potter, quel est le but de cette manœuvre ? » s'exclama le maître de potions.

« Et, le balais, il peut te virer aussi. »

« Ne l'encourager pas. »

« VAS-Y HARRY ! VAS-Y HARRY ! VAS-Y!!! »

« Même Weasley est plus mature que vous Melle Evans, enfin, Black. »

« Bientôt ça sera plus simple pour toi. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien je vais me faire appeler Black Evans ! »

« Sly... » soupira Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« ...je fatigue. »

« Et pourtant c'est moi qui suis enceinte ! »

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette phrase.

« Quoi... ? » demanda Harry.

« Melle Sly Evans Black Lupin est enceinte. »

« Sly...ça serait Madame... » ajouta Remus.

« Tu m'embêtes. »

« Tu ne leur avais pas dit ? »

« J'ai oublié... »

« Je te l'ai rappelé tout les week-ends... »

« T'es...mariée Sly ? » demanda Harry.

« Non. »

« Alors... ? »

« Je m'habitue au nom. »

« D'accord... »

« Et c'est pour quand ? » demanda Muth.

« Euh...bas...j'ai pas encore décidée, vous n'avez même pas terminer le chapitre 9...c'est un peu tôt pour décider quand l'exam sera... »

« Sly... » soupira encore une fois Remus.

« Melle Sly Evans Black Lupin, présente! »

Remus alla s'allonger sur un fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

« Quoi ? j'aime bien ! »

« Oui oui... »

* * *

Après que la réunion de l'Ordre soit terminée, Rogue sortit pour retourner chez lui avec Sedna. Elle avait disparu. Il retourna à l'intérieur, si, par hasard, Harry avait changé d'avis.

« Sedna ? » dit-il tout en la cherchant.

« Elle n'est pas dehors ? » demanda Remus.

« Dehors ? » répéta Dumbledore, surpris.

« Potter ne l'as pas laissez entrer. » s'exclama Rogue.

« Harry ? » demanda Albus. Celui-ci ne répondit pas.

« Elle n'est plus dehors...si quelque chose lui ai arrivé Potter, » commença Rogue avant qu'il ne fut coupé par craquement qui venait de la cheminée. Sedna alors apparu. Harry alors pris des couleurs.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là » s'exclama-t-il.

« Tu as dis que je n'avais pas le droit de Rentrer, et non pas de rester ici. »

Des regards de défis furent échangés.

« Où est Muth ? » demanda Remus à Sly le plus discrètement possible pendant qu'Harry et Sedna ne se quittait pas des yeux.

« Il est chez les parents d'Hermione jusqu'à demain. »

« Pourquoi... ? »

« Ils sont petits copains et copines. »

« Ah... »

Le casi-silence fut rompu quand Sedna sortit de la cheminée et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

« Pourquoi insistes tu à venir ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Pour te faire souffrir, ce n'est pas évident ? » répondit-elle.

« Au moins tu ne caches pas ton jeu. »

« Harry, est-ce que la présence de Sedna te gène tellement ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que monsieur se sente mal en ma présence. » A ces mots, Sedna chuchota quelques mots à son père et disparu.

* * *

« Bas, tu vas être tonton, heureux ? » demanda Ron à Harry.

« Surpris. »

« Tu seras sûrement le parrain. »

« Tu penses ? »

« Non, je dis juste des choses parce qu'elles me passent par la tête. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« Tu pense qu'il est pour quand ? »

« Je sais pas, j'étais pas présent. »

« RON ! »

« Bas quoi ? C'est toi qui poses les questions stupides. »

« ... »

« Aucune idée...bientôt sûrement... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu trouves pas qu'elle a pris un peu de ventre ? »

« QUI EST-CE QUI DIS QUE J'AI GROSSIS ? OSEZ ME LE DIRE EN FACE !!! » hurla Sly tout en rentrant dans la pièce.

« C'est lui. » dit Harry.

« Et bien ? » demanda Sly.

« On se demandait pour quand était ton bébé. »

« Pour le 5. »

« Janvier ? » demanda Ron.

« Non, le mois de mai, donc, le cinquième mois de l'année. »

« Je vois... »

« Vous avez décidé un prénom ? » demanda Harry.

« Euh non... »

« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Ou est-ce que vous ne voulez pas savoir ? » demanda Ron.

« Une fille » s'exclama Remus qui arriva à son tour. « Et pour le prénom, on réfléchis toujours, mais on a le temps. »

« C'est vrai » ajouta Ron.

« Moi j'ai proposé Yls... » s'exclama Sly « mais il voulait pas... »

« Sly... »

« Et le mariage ? C'est pour quand ? » demanda Ron.

« On ne s'est pas encore, mais de toute façon ça ne serait pas pendant l'année scolaire. » dit Remus.

* * *

Hermione et Muth revinrent deux jours après, comme prévu. Muth avait l'air un peu sonné mais était heureux d'entendre les nouvelles de son père et de Sly.

* * *

Une fois de plus, Muth fut appelé par son maître. Cette fois ci, il y alla en traînant des pieds encore plus que d'habitude. Enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même devenait de plus en plus dur. Ce qu'Hermione lui avait annoncé la vieille mena à sa fin.

« Maître » dit il, agenouillé.

« Pourquoi es-tu si tendu Muth ? » dit la voix douce.

« Je...des nouvelles...de mon père m'on surpris. »

« J'aurais pensé que ça soit le fait que la Sang de Bourbe attends ton fils. »

« ... » Muth cru alors qu'il allait mourir.

« Est-ce que je sens de la peur ? C'est magnifique. »

« ... » Il eu l'impression d'être face à face à un détraqueur.

« Et pourtant, tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable. »

« Maître, je ne voulais pas... »

« ...Dolores ! » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vit alors son plus jeune serviteur se plier de douleur. Il n'attendait qu'une seule phrase, que celui-ci le supplie d'arrêter.

« Je te croyais intelligent mais en fait, tu es comme les autres. Tu étais brillant mais tu as tout perdu. Tu t'es laisser prendre dans ton propre jeu. Je suis clément, je t'accorderai ta misérable vie mais tout se paye. Et si je prenais la vie d'un de tes proches en échange ? La Sang de Bourbe peut-être ? Ou même ton père. »

« Maître...tout...sauf ça... »

« C'est toi qui a choisis. »

* * *

« Harry...Ron...je peux vous parler ? » demanda Hermione, timide.

« Bien sur. » s'exclama Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est à propos de Muth. »

« Ca fait un petit bout de temps qu'il est partit mais il va revenir. » lui dit Harry.

« Ca fait trois jours » insista Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. » dit Ron.

« Je suis enceinte »

« ... »

« ... »

« Je lui ai annoncé juste avant qu'il parte. »

« Le confond pas avec Lockhart » s'exclama Ron.

Hermione décrocha un sourire.

« Tu l'as dis à tes parents ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, bien sur, juste après leur avoir présenté Muth ! »

« Désolé... »

« Détends-toi, souffle ! souffle ! » dit Ron.

« Ron... » s'exclama Harry, très sérieux.

« J'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère ! »

* * *

Muth essaya de se faufiler vers sa chambre le plus discrètement possible mais fut face à face avec son père.

« Papa... »

« Où étais tu ? »

« Je suis vraiment fatigué, on peut parler de ça demain s'il te plait ? »

« Parce que tu crois que tu peux aller où tu veux quand tu veux ? »

« Papa... »

« J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse. »

« Je n'en ai pas. Je peux aller dormir S'il te plait ? »

« Non, ça t'apprendra. Et j'en ai pas terminé avec toi. »

« ... »

« Trois jours, sans nouvelles. »

« Mais... »

« ...j'étais inquiet. Tu es irresponsable et mineur. »

« Pendant des années tu n'as pas de nouvelles, pendant deux ans je suis obligé de me débrouiller seul mais maintenant, je m'absente trois jours et... »

« ...ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! »

« ...engueule moi un bon coup pour que je puisse allez dormir. »

« Tu dépasses les bornes. »

Sedna entra dans la résidence, ayant entendu la dispute, essaye de sauver Muth.

« Il était avec moi. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est vrai. C'est de ma faute qu'il est dans cet état. Je l'ai fait courir partout pour me trouver quelques chose de très rares. Il me devait une dette. »

« C'est vrai Muth ? »

« ...oui Papa. »

« Très bien...Sedna, je te parlerai demain. »

« Viens par là Muth, je vais te donner un petit vivifiant. »

Sedna l'emmena à pars pour quelques minutes.

« Tu étais 'occupé' ? »

« Oui... »

« C'est pas la première que je te sauve la peau ! Tu vas me devoir une de ces dettes ! »

« En rajoute pas quand même... »

« Toi tu t'es ramassé un Dolores. Je me trompe ? »

« Non... »

« Allez, vas voir Granger, elle doit m'en vouloir. Racontes lui un truc qui tienne debout et préviens moi aussi tôt que possible. »

« Merci »


	15. Chapitre 15

**Nous ne savons pas ce qui s'est passé pour les chapitres...esperons que ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui les remettent dans l'ordre...  
bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Remus retourna dans sa chambre, où Sly l'attendait.

« J'ai plein de nouvelles suggestions à te faire ! » s'exclama Sly en le voyant rentrer.

« Pas maintenant Sly... »

« C'est ton fiston ? »

« Oui. »

« Tout le monde a entendu votre scène de ménage. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Que Yls était un très joli prénom. »

« Sly... »

« Tu préfèrerais Sumer peut-être ? »

« Sly, je t'ai demandé ton avis... »

« ...et je te l'ai donné ! »

« ...sur la dispute que j'ai eu avec Muth. »

« Fallait précisé ! »

« Sly, s'il te plait, c'est important pour moi. »

« Et bien, qu'est-ce tu pensais qui allait arriver ? Qu'il devienne le fils modèle qui demande tout à son papa alors qu'il a passé deux ans seul ? »

« Non mais, »

« Si. »

« ... »

« Bon alors sinon j'ai Lys, Lise, Elisabeth, Ilsuryls, »

« Non pour Elisabeth et, d'où tu sort Ilsuryls ? »

« Mon prénom est en faite Slyrusli, mais c'est 20 fois trop long et compliqué. »

« Tu comptais me le dire...quand ? »

« MAINTENANT ! »

« ... »

« Et pourquoi t'as dis non pour Elisabeth ? »

« C'est...le prénom de ma femme. »

« Mais non, je m'appelle SLY-RUS-LI. »

« Sly... »

« Je savais pas...désolée. »

« C'est pas grave. »

* * *

Muth se vautra sur son lit. Il allait dormir quand il entendu quelqu'un ouvrir la porte. C'était Hermione.

« Je peux entrer ? »

« Non. »

« ... »

« Hermione, viens par ici. »

« Hum...où étais-tu ? »

« Tu n'as pas entendu mon père ? »

« Si mais... »

« J'étais avec mes anciens camarades classe, j'essayais de trouver un truc que je devais à Sedna. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour les services qu'elle me rendu. »

« Ah...d'accord... mais bon, t'aurais pu me prévenir. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Je pensais que...les dernières nouvelles t'avaient fait fuirent. »

« Hermione, je t'aime et je suis très heureux qu'on est un enfant ensemble. » dit-il tout en se levant et l'embrassant.

* * *

« Et merde ! je vais être en retard ! » s'exclama Sly.

« Pour...quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Pour Xebri. »

« Xebri ? Tu t'es décidé pour un prénom ? »

« Non, c'est moche ça. C'est mon petit copain. »

« Je vois. »

« Ca te dérange pas ? »

« Sly, c'est qui ? »

« C'est mon amant numéro 2, quand t'es fatigué... »

« Sly, je suis pas d'humeur. »

« A ton avis, pourquoi j'y vais ? »

« SLY ! »

« REMUS !!!!!!!!! »

Remus sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

« Et ! T'es pas drôle ! » dit-elle tout en le suivant, claquant la porte elle aussi.

« Tu vas la traumatiser notre fille. »

« Mais non ! Tu me connais ! »

« Justement... »

« T'es méchant, je t'aime pu. T'es plus le père de ma fille. »

« Sly. »

« Après tout, je sais même pas si c'est toi ou Xebri... »

« Ca m'amuse pas. »

« Moi beaucoup ! Je le ramène ici ce soir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, je veux que tu le rencontres ! Et ça sera plus pratique pour moi... »

« ... »

« C'est un élève. Tu sais, celui que je torture ! »

« Et tu l'emmènes ici, de son plein grès ? »

« C'est pour me faire pardonner. »

« Et tu penses que ça va marcher ? »

« Me poses pas des questions comme ça ! Je peux y aller ?! »

« Non, t'es puni. »

« SYLVIE ! euh...je veux dire...REMUS ! »

« Sylvie... ? »

« Ma tutrice... »

« Je vois... »

« Salut ! » dit-elle tout en partant.

* * *

Sous les différentes menaces de Rogue de ne pas venir à l'Ordre et les encouragements d'autres membres, même de Sly, Harry fut obligé de laisser Sedna rentrer dans la résidence des Blacks. Sedna, poussé par son père, accepta de rester chez les Blacks alors qu'elle réfléchissait à comment Muth pouvait lui rendre sa dette. Carnet et crayon à la main, elle griffonnait plusieurs idées sans grande conviction.

« La fin de l'année risque d'être bien mouvementé. » dit Ron à Sedna.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Sly et Hermione sont enceinte. »

« Et bien. Les Lupins sont en forme. »

« ...C'est vrai. On va avoir un concert de cris de bébé. »

« On aura sûrement une remplaçante. »

« J'en suis pas si sure... »

« C'est vrai, c'est Sly. D'où l'utilité des potions qui te rendent sourd. »

« A moins que ça soit Kreattur qui s'en occupe. »

« Pauvre Kreattur. »

« Sedna, je suis désolé pour avoir réagis comme ça... Peux-tu m'excuser ? »

« Non, parce que j'ai une cœur de pierre. »

« Une pierre oui, mais une pierre précieuse. »

Harry était sur le point d'entrer quand le professeur Rogue, qui avait écouté toute la conversation, le retenu.

« C'est ton offensive charme ? »

« Euh...oui. »

« C'est pas mal, continue. »

« J'ai étais bête de te perdre, une pierre si rare... »

« Pas mal, pas mal. »

« La pierre philosophale n'est rien à côté de toi. »

« Il faut que je te trouve des lunettes Ron. »

« Quoi, ça te plait pas ? »

« C'est un peu trop. »

« Tu préfères... »

« ...laisse tomber. Tu m'as convaincu. »

« J'ai le droit à un bisous ? »

« Avec ton ancien prof derrière la porte en train d'espionner ? »

« Et alors ? Ca te dérange ? »

« Non. »

« Tant mieux. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Sedna ressortit et fit un grand sourire à son père avant de monter. Rogue disparu lui aussi alors qu'Harry rejoignait Ron, celui-ci avait le même sourire que Sedna.

« Ca à l'air d'allez mieux entre vous. » s'exclama Harry.

« Ouais, ça va. »

« ... »

« Essaies de la connaître, s'il te plait. »

« Si tu y es arrivé, je devrais pouvoir faire la même chose. »

* * *

Severus rejoignit Sedna qui était encore en train de gribouiller dans son carnet.

« Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« N'est-ce pas le devoir d'un père de surveiller les fréquentations de sa fille ? »

« Tu sort ça d'un bouquin... ? »

« Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? »

« Severus Rogue...mais on peut toujours avoir des surprises...sachant que tu es bon en potions...un peu de polynectar et, »

« Sedna. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais que j'aime quand tu suis mes conseilles ? »

« Parce que c'est pas ça que tu insinuais peut-être ? »

« Si. »

« Bas alors. »

« Bas c'est ce que je disais. »

« Je vais prendre de l'aspirine... »

« Acide Acétique. »

« Si tu veux... »

* * *

« J'ai amené mon petit copainnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. » hurla Sly en rentrant avec Xebri.

« Euh... »

« Bas oui, petit et t'es mon copain ! »

« D'accord... »

« Bon alors, on en profite parce qu'il reste que quelques heures, et après il part...quelques parts. »

* * *

« Sedna ? » appela Remus

« Ici... »

« Je peux te parler ? »

« Oui, sinon j'aurais fait celle qui n'a pas entendue.... »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Muth les trois derniers jours ? »

« On s'est drogué TOUT LE TEMPS ! C'est GE-NIALE. Mais non ! Il a demandé à certains de ces anciens camarades pour me trouver quelque chose. »

« Il avait l'air plus mal en point que moi le lendemain d'une pleine lune. »

« Ils se sont amusés ! Il a du faire trois nuits blanches ! »

« Et toi, où étais-tu ? »

« Chez mon Papa à moi. »

« T'as pas pensé à nous prévenir ? »

« Et bien, je pensais qu'il l'avait fais. »

« Je sais que je le fréquente pas souvent, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache beaucoup de choses. »

« Plus que vous ne le pensez » chuchota-t-elle. « Parlez avec lui. » dit-elle avant de monter à l'étage, elle vit Muth et lui dit deux mots. « Bon, t'as entendu la conversation, parle de ton projet avec ton père, pas en détail, mais globalement, j'aime pas faire l'intermédiaire. »

* * *

**Note des auteurs:**

**Apocalypse-Nox:** yep yep yep, enfin, elles sont pas toute enceinte, pas Sedna. Quoi que...on sait jamais ... :D

**Dithvolie: **les prénom? Celui de Sly sera originale...enfin...en quelques sortes...c'est compliqué...tu verras!


	16. Chapitre 16

**Comme ce chapitre n'est spécialement heureux ou amusant, on va mettre le chapitre 17 aussi...soyez content!**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Les fêtes furent joyeuses, à par pour quelques disputes entre Remus et Sly pour le champagne, tout était bien. Muth et Remus étaient plus proche l'un de l'autre depuis que Muth avait dit à son père qu'il travaillait avec des loups-garous. Et très vite, ils durent retourner à Poudlard.

« Chouette ces vacances. »

« Hum... »

« Bas Ron, ça avait l'air de TRES bien marché entre toi et Sedna... »

« ... »

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que vous n'avez fait que discuter quand vous êtes montés tous les deux... »

« Bas...presque... »

« Explique toi... »

_Ron et Sedna grimpèrent les escaliers le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à la chambre de Ron. Là ils s'assirent sur le lit. Et..._

« Je me passerais des détails Ron. »

« J'allais juste dire que ça se passait très bien. »

« Bien, bien bien ou Bien, Hermione Muth ? »

« Bien bien. »

_Soudainement, Rogue entra._

« Ah, ça coupe l'envie ça... »

« Plutôt. »

_Il prit Sedna par le bras et l'emmena dans la pièce à côté._

« Donc tu t'es retrouvé tout seul. »

« Oui... Et après, c'est ce que Sedna m'a raconté. »

_« Ca va pas ? »_

_« Bas j'ai un peu froid...tu me passes un pull ? »_

_« Sedna ! »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« L'exemple de Granger ne te suffit pas ? »_

_« Mais on n'avait pas pensé à ça...quoi que, ça peut nous donner des idées... »_

_« C'est pas amusant. »_

_« Je suis pas Granger...je connais plein de potions ! »_

_« Sedna ! »_

_« Je sais ce que je fais, je suis une grande fille. Et je suis pas enceinte . Quoi que...faudra vérifié. »_

_« Comment ?!? »_

_« Je plaisante ! C'est pas demain que tu vas être grand-père ! »_

« Et après ? »

« Elle est venu me rejoindre. »

« Et... ? »

« On a continué mais...pas longtemps. »

_« Je peux pas. » s'exclama Ron._

_« Il va pas revenir tu sais. »_

_« Même...je peux pas. »_

_« Je vais te montrer. »_

_« Sedna ! »_

_« J'ai encore rien fais ! »_

_« T'as pas entendu ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Faut dire, on l'avais pas entendu avant. »_

_« Ron... »_

_« Je...je peux pas. »_

_« Bon bas...tu veux jouer au Scrabble ? »_

_« Je préfère. »_

« Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait à ma place ? »

« Pas ça. »

« Harry ! »

« Bas quoi ? »

« ...je regrette. »

« De quoi ? »

« De t'en avoir parler. »

« Ecoute, tu vas pas réagir comme ça indéfiniment, si tu as toujours peur que quelqu'un débarque, tu vas devenir Moine. »

« Ca m'amuse pas... »

« Sedna non plus si tu veux mon avis. »

* * *

Le maître était assis, le serviteur à genoux.

« Alors ? »

« C'est fait maître, la Sang de Bourbe l'a bu. »

« En es-tu sur ? »

« Oui maître. »

« Bien. Tu peux partir. »

Peter se releva et revu la scène. Tout comme Sirius avant lui, il avait utilisé le fait d'être un métamorphmagus pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Sous sa forme de rat, il avait pu se faufiler dans la grande salle, et verser le liquide violet dans le verre d'Hermione Granger. Et sans méfiance, elle le bu. Enfin, presque.  
_J'espère que ça ne va pas altérer la potion...pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout boire ? Stupide Sang de Bourbe. Si jamais j'échoue...Muth, cet ingrat, sera déphasé quand son fils mourra.

* * *

_

« HERMIONE ! » s'écrièrent à l'unisson Harry, Ron et Muth alors que celle-ci s'effondra par terre en plein milieu du cours de Rubeus Hagrid. Celui-ci se précipita vers son élève.

« Je ne comprends pas...ces animaux sont inoffensifs ! Hermione ? HERMIONE ?!? »

Avant de se plier en deux, Hermione ouvrit ses yeux, blanche et dégoulinante de sueur. Hagrid annula le cours et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. D'un geste de la main, il fit comprendre à Muth, Harry et Ron de ne pas le suivre. Ron et Harry durent retenir Muth, qui était maintenant presque aussi blanc qu'Hermione.

Dans les bras d'Hagrid, Hermione gémissait, elle lutait contre la douleur qui la prenait au ventre. Hagrid la déposa sur un lit avant d'appeler l'infirmière. Il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'Hermione et entre deux hurlements appelant Madame Pomfresh, il chuchotait des paroles apaisantes.

« Ca ira...POMFRESH ! ... soit courageuse Hermione... POMFRESH !!!...n'ai pas peur...POMFRESHHHHH !.... tiens bon...POMMMMFRESH !!!!...elle va arriver... PPPPOOOOOMMMMMFFFFRRRRESSSHHHH !!!!...tout vas s'arranger... »

Il hurla tant et si bien que Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant avec McGonagall.

« Hagrid, allez chercher le professeur Rogue et le directeur » lui dit Minerva.

« D'accord. » Il ne se fit pas attendre et partit en courant à leur recherche si bien que toute l'école en tremblait. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, en poussant Dumbledore devant lui et portant sous son bras le professeur Rogue, qui, selon lui, marchait trop lentement.

* * *

Le cours d'Arithmancie allais débuter, aussi, Sedna se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Et contrairement à d'habitude, elle trouva Ron et Harry effondrés sur une table.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est Hermione... » articula avec peine Ron.

« Et... ? C'était pour ça les hurlements dans l'infirmerie ? »

« ... »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

« Elle s'est effondrée de douleur en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. »

« Vous pouvez la voir ? »

« Pas encore... »

« Où est Muth ? »

« En train d'attendre. »

Un long silence s'établi. Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Hagrid.

« Mme Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle. » dit-il.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« ...tout se passera bien. »

« On peut aller la voir ? » demanda Sedna.

« Oui...mais pas tous à la fois. Muth y est déjà. »

Ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Le remède qui lui avait donné le professeur Rogue l'avait soulagée. Muth était à ses côtés. Quand Dumbledore et McGonagall entrèrent, l'animagus s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main, elle aussi. Le directeur prit la parole.

« Hermione...Muth...J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. D'après ce que tu nous as dit Hermione, et ce qui s'est passé, on crains fort que tu viennes de perdre ton bébé. »

Le directeur se retira.

« Nous somme désolés. » dit l'animagus tout en lui serrant fort la main. Puis, elle les laissa seul. Hermione n'osa regardait Muth droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle ne su pas, c'est qu'il agissait de même. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à ce que Muth aperçu Harry, Ron et Sedna. Il lui déposa un bref baiser sur le front et leurs souffla les dernières nouvelles avant de se retirer. Ils restèrent tous silencieux jusqu'à ce que :

« T'as bu ou manger quelque chose y'a pas longtemps ? » demanda Sedna.

« Sedna ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Laisses Ron, c'est pas grave. » dit Hermione. « Hier soir. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai...bu un liquide violet... »

« Beaucoup ? »

« Je sais plus... »

« Il faudrait que tu te souviennes. »

« J'ai pas envie. »

« Mais c'est important ! »

« Sedna, laisses la. » insista Ron.

« Ca pourrait, »

« Sedna. »

« ...D'accord. » dit-elle avant de se retirer.

* * *

Sedna marcha droit devant elle, en train de calculer quelque chose.

« Sedna ? » l'interpella Muth.

« Je suis occupée. »

« Sedna... »

« Quoi ? A, c'est toi...Oui ? »

« Tu as une idée de ce qui c'est passé ? »

« Oui, et toi aussi vu ta tête. »

Muth lui raconta sa dernière rencontre avec Lord Voldemort.

« Je m'en doutais. Il est sûrement derrière tout ça. »

« Je me dis que la prochaine fois ça sera Hermione. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je crois que j'ai pas le choix, me plier à ses ordres. »

« Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Je sais pas... »

* * *

Alors que Remus était en train de nourrir Buck, il entendit un crac dans la cheminée.

« Sly ? »

« N'est pas là, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonnore. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Hermione...a perdu son bébé. »

« Quand ? »

« Cette après-midi. »

« Et tu t'inquiètes à propos du notre. »

« Oui...je veux Ilsuryls ! »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Un autre crac se fit entendre, Sedna passa devant eux comme si de rien n'était, s'assit sur un fauteuil et commença à griffonner sur son carnet.

« Sedna ? » demanda Remus.

« Je vous gène ? Et encore une fois je me fais virer, » elle se leva. « Pas un coin tranquille, je te jure... »

« Mais non...mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je calcule. »

« De quoi ? »

« Miracle, quelqu'un m'écoute ! Après avoir essayer : Hermione, Ron, Harry, Muth et même Draco... »

« T'aurais du essayer Buck en premier » s'exclama Sly.

« ... les hippogriffes ont une tendance à ne pas m'aimer. »

« De quoi voulais-tu parler ? » demanda Remus.

« De...l'incident avec Hermione. Elle n'a pas perdu son bébé naturellement, si elle l'a perdu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait bu une substance violette...je pense qu'il s'agit de la potion de Morgane. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Sly.

« Une fausse couche, si on en prends assez. »

« Et ? »

« Je ne sais pas combien elle en a bu, je sais qu'elle n'a pas tout bu...mais si elle n'en a pas bu assez...ça fait un autre effet. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca accélère le processus. »

« Donc je risque rien ? » demanda Sly.

« Normalement non, mais regarde ce que tu bois. »

« On m'as déjà fait le coup à Noël. »

* * *

**Note des auteurs:  
Apocalypse-Nox:** Sly EST fo-folle, c'est tout son charme!  
**Dithvolie: **Sly est le meilleur perso, le perso d'Acetic.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

Les mois passèrent rapidement. Hermione se remit petit à petit de sa fausse couche. Hagrid était extrêmement gentil avec elle. Sly prit du ventre et lancer la personne par la fenêtre quand celle-ci lui disait.

* * *

Hermione, Muth, Ron, Harry et Sedna étaient dans la grande salle en train de jouer aux cartes quand Hermione commença a avoir très mal au ventre.

« Ca va pas Hermione ? » demanda Muth.

« Si...ça va... »

« J'en étais sur ! » s'exclama Sedna. « Ron, tu m'as pas laisser parler et tu avais tort ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Hermione.

« Viens, faut qu'on t'emmènes à l'infirmerie. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Muth inquiet, regardant au tour de la table, cherchant ce qui pouvait créer le malaise.

« La potion de Morgane est violette. » dit-elle avant d'aider Hermione à se lever. « Aides-moi. »

Muth cherchait encore la signification quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie.

« Qui y'a-t-il ? » demanda Mme Pomfresh. « Encore un malaise Hermione ? »

« Non » répondit Sedna. « Elle va accoucher. »

« C'est ridicule » protesta Mme Pomfresh.

« Vérifiez ! »

Muth alors eu un éclair de géni et compris pourquoi Sedna avait tant insisté pour savoir la quantité de potion que Hermione avait bu. L'infirmière fit sortit tout le monde sauf Muth et examina Hermione. Elle était bel et bien sur le point d'accoucher.

* * *

« Il est adorable » s'exclama Hermione, son enfant dans ses bras.

« Vous avez un nom ? » demanda Sly.

« Thiom. »

« C'est nul. »

« Tu n'en a toujours pas Sly. » s'exclama Remus.

« SI ! »

« ...ça ne sera pas Ilsuryls. »

« Bien sur que non ! »

« Quoi alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Spilto ! »

« Vous avez un chien ou une fille... ? » demanda Ron.

« RON ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Bas quoi... ? »

« Très amusant...J'avais pensé à Nor pour notre chien. »

Ron se tut.

* * *

« J'ai un nouveau service à te demander Sedna. » dit Muth.

« Je change pas les couches. »

« Pas ça. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Voudrais-tu être la marraine de Thiom ? »

« Je change pas les couches. »

« Non, Hermione se débrouille bien. »

« C'est comme ça que tu me pais ta dette ? En me donnant une corvée de plus ? »

« ... »

« Je plaisante. Bien sur que je veux être la marraine de ton petit tout. Je pourrais même lui raconter comment vous pensiez tous qu'il étais mort et que moi... »

« Merci Sedna. »

« De rien. »

* * *

« Félicitations Hermione ! » dit Hagrid s'essuyant les joues du revers de la main.

« Merci Hagrid. J'avais un service à vous demander. »

« N'importe quoi Hermione. »

« Voudriez-vous être le parrain de Thiom ? »

Le visage d'Hagrid brilla de bonheur. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Merci Hermione. »

« C'est pour ça que t'as voulu que je sois la marraine, pour que je vire toutes les choses dangereuses et ou mortelles. » chuchota Sedna à Muth.

* * *

Sly, après que Thiom soit né, commença à faire des vidéos. Elle y montrait toutes les personnes présentent avec des commentaires tel que le surnom qu'elle leur avait donné et comment elle les voyait dans une dizaines d'années. 

« Là c'est ton Papa, le monsieur qui veut pas être sur la vidéo. Là c'est ton parrain, Harry Potter, mon p'tit frère préféré. »

« Sly, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais une AUTRE vidéo ? » demanda Remus.

« Parce que ça m'amusera des les regarder dans longtemps. Comme je disais, ça c'est Balais brosse tout moche, mais d'autres personne l'appelle Severus Rogue... »

* * *

« Sedna ? » l'interpella Hermione avec Thiom dans ses bras.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais garder Thiom pour le week-end ? »

« T'en veux déjà pu ? »

« Je vais chez mes parents pour leur annoncer... »

« Ah...tu veux pas le passer à Hagrid ? »

« Hum...Il a ramené des Wolverines... »

« Ah...bas, d'accord alors. »

Hermione lui confia Thiom et partit.

« Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer les coins les plus chouettes de Poudlard, la maison des Serpentards. »

Comme réponse, elle eu droit à quelques bulles de bave.

« Je prends ça pour un 'Ouais ! Super ! Géniale Marraine ! ' »

* * *

Sedna emmena donc Thiom à la salle commune des Serpentards. Tous présents, même Crabb et Goyle, furent émerveillé par Thiom, jusqu'à ce que Draco arrive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? » demanda Draco.

« Je suis la marraine. »

« Et alors ? »

« Il faut que je m'en occupe pour le week-end. »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors rien, c'est toi qu'à demandé. »

« Il a rien à faire ici. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as peur qu'il donne le mot de passe ? »

« C'est pas un serpentard. »

« Non, mais ça peut l'influencer. »

« Avec les parents qu'il a ? »

« Tu peux parler. »

« Tu m'as parfaitement compris. »

« De toute façon, c'est pas toi qui choisis si il reste ou pas. »

« Je suis préfet. »

« Mais tu n'es pas le seul, les autres sont d'accord. »

« Vraiment ? » dit-il tout en se retournant vers les autres qui jouaient avec Thiom.

« Il y a que toi que ça dérange. »

« Et ses parents ? »

« Ca te regarde pas. »

« Et Rogue ? »

« Vas-y, amuses toi. »

« Vires moi ce truc de la. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Ca pleur, ça pu. »

« Parce que tu étais beaucoup mieux petit. »

« Non mais j'étais pas ici. »

« Sure, tu accaparais les jupes de Ma Mère. »

« Et toi celle de mon père...Non ! »

« Continu, c'est amusant. »

« Sedna, vires le. »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté ? »

« Parce que je savais que ça allais t'énerver. »

« Me dis pas que tu t'entraînes. »

« Drac, t'es con. »

« Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Weasley. »

« En quoi ça te regardes ? »

« Je suis responsable de tes fréquentations. »

« A quel titre ? »

« Malfoy. »  
« Thiom te fait si peur que ça ? »

« Il est répugnant. »

« Tu veux que je sorte tes photos de bébé ? »

« La n'est pas la question. Tu dépasses les bornes Sedna. »

« ? »

« Weasley, et maintenant ­ça. »

« C'est bien un 'sang pure', et je fais ce que je veux, j'ai pas besoin de ton consentement. »

« C'est un gryffondor. »

« Il est plus sang pure que toi. »

« Son père travaille avec les moldus. »

« On va pas parler de ta mère. »

« Et cette chose est un Sang de Bourbe. »

« Comme plusieurs des serpentards ici présent. Tu leur reproches tous ça ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« T'es lâche. »

« Moi ? »

« Je parle à quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? »

« Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux Sedna. »

« Comme si tu pouvais faire peur. »

« Tu déshonores les Malfoys. »

« Continu. »

« Je ne veux plus te revoir dans mon château. »

« Bon débarras »


	18. Chaptire 18

**Chapitre 18**

Les élèves de 6ieme année s'assirent à leurs places habituelles. Ils attendirent que leur professeur arrive. A sa place, c'était le professeur Rogue.

« J'assurais votre cours aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi Monsieur ? » demanda un élève.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« Moi je repose la question, pourquoi ? » dit Sly en entrant. « Allez, du balais, balais brosse tout moche. C'est MON cours. »

« Mademoiselle Evans êtes vous sur que c'est judicieux dans votre état ? »

« Je suis TRES bien ! »

« Et... ? »

« Avec Kreattur. Maintenant, nous allons étudier les... » commença Sly quand Pomfresh arriva.

« Excusez moi Professeur Rogue, je ne l'ai pas vu sortir... »

« JE VEUX TRAVAILLER !!! C'EST MA LECON PRE-FE-REE !!! AU SECOURS ! ON ME KIDNAP ! »

« Voyons, Sly, je vous l'ai déjà dit, » s'exclama Dumbledore en rentrant à son tour.

« MES ELEVES ! SUPPORTER MOI ! Vous préférez que je fasse cours ou ça ? »

Les élèves sourirent mais n'osèrent pas répondre.

« NON !!! JE VEUX JOUER LE PROF ENCORE UNE FOIS !!! JUSTE UNE HEURE ! »

« Severus n'a qu'à leur faire étudier la prochaine leçon, et vous pourrez vous occuper de celle-ci. » proposa Dumbledore.

« MAIS EUH ! JE VEUX LEUR MONTRER MAINTENANT ! MOINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSS »

« Allez viens Sly... » dit Remus en l'emmenant dans le couloir.

« ILS SONT TOUS CONTRE MOI !!!!!!!! ILS VEULENT ME FAIRE TAIRE ! AU SECOURS !!! ILS VEULENT QUE **JE ME REPOSE** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla-t-elle en s'accrochant à la porte.

* * *

« Sly ? » dit Remus.

Celle-ci bouda.

« Tu veux pas faire quelque chose. »

« Si, faire cours. »

« Non, mais à pars ça. »

« Rien. »

« Même pas choisir le prénom du bébé ? »

« Quel bébé ? »

« Celui que tu as eu hier soir ? »

« Ah, Snav ! »

« Snav ? »

« Oui, Snav. »

« Non. »

« Si. Maintenant je vais travailler. »

« Sly, elle ne s'appelle pas Snav. »

« SI ! »

« Tu n'as rien d'autre à me proposer ? »

« Ilys... ? »

« C'est joli ça. »

« TU TROUVES CA JOLI ?!? Snav est harmonieux ! Ilys...c'est Rogue qui me l'a dit ! »

« Je pensais pas le dire un jour...mais il a eu une bonne idée. »

« Ca fait mal hein ? »

« Donc, elle s'appelle Ilys. »

« NON ! SNAV ! »

« Réfléchis, elle peut s'appeler Ilys, mais toi tu la surnommes Snav. »

« Pas con... »

« Merci. T'es d'accord ? »

« Vouip. Je peux retourner travailler ? »

« Non. »

« MAIS EUH ! »

* * *

« Alors Hermione, comment est-ce que ça c'est passé avec tes parents ? » demanda Sedna, qui, maintenant, restait le plus possible avec des gryffondors.

« Au début pas très bien... »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... » la coupa Muth.

« Mais après, quand ils ont vu la photo... »

« ...Il m'on engueulé seul. »

« Donc, ça c'est bien passé. » s'exclama Sedna.

« Ca aurait pu être pire oui...et comment étais Thiom ? » demanda Hermione.

« Plus mature que le préfet...il est maintenant la mascotte des serpentards. »

« C'est pas possible, il est déjà celle des gryffondors. » dit Ron.

« Encore Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et il sera celle de Poudlard. »

« Laissez en un peu pour Ilys. » dit Harry.

« Snav. »

« Sly ? »

« Oui ? C'est SNAV ! »

« D'accord... »

« Sedna, qu'est-ce que tu fiche là ? »

« Et vous ? »

« Je me suis reposée hier ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je veux PAS de congé maternité à la noix ! Je veux pas les 35 heures ! Je veux travailler !!! »

* * *

Au bout de trois jours, même Remus la laissa travailler, au grand plaisir de Sly.

* * *

Sly avait organisait une sortie avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Muth. Elle avait aussi demandé à Xebri pour se faire pardonner. Tout le monde put venir, à par pour Hermione qui voulait garder son bébé.

Ils allèrent dans une petit taverne en plein milieu d'une forêt réputé pour ses habitants magiques et malicieux.

« Bas, c'est super sympa ce petit coin ! Et toi Ron qui trouvait que les têtes n'inspiraient pas confiance ! » s'exclama Sly.

« ... »

« Ca va pas Muth ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. T'es tout pale. Dis, t'es un loup-garou aussi ? »

« Non Sly...je manque de sommeil sûrement... »

« Je... » Sly s'arrêta quand elle aperçu les deux personnes qu'elle détestait le plus, Peter Pettigrew et Beatrix Lestrange. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la petite taverne et étaient apparemment en train de chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Ils s'assirent à l'autre bout de la salle. Sly se leva brusquement, baguette à la main et marcha vers eux.

« Allez, elle nous a vu, elle est loin de Potter, on y va. » s'exclama Peter.

« On ne bouge pas. » dit Beatrix.

« Elle marche vite, d'ici que tu te lèves et qu'on ouvre la fenêtre pour sauter elle sera pile à côté. »

« On ne bouge Pas. »

« Elle est à moins de 20 mètres, on ouvre la fenêtre. »

« On NE Bouge PAS »

« Maintenant. »

« Non. Encore trois mètres. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Maintenant »

Alors que Sly allait leur sauter au cou, Peter et Beatrix sautèrent par la fenêtre, cassant la vitre, suivit de près par Sly. Pendant ce temps, alors que Sly courrait à travers champs, poursuivant les mangemorts, Harry, Xebri et Ron étaient attaqués par des mangemorts. Muth mit sa cape noire et se tourna vers Ron, baguette à la main.

« Ron, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça. EXPERLLIAMUS ! » Ron se retrouva propulsé à l'extérieur de la taverne. Muth n'eut le temps de faire la même chose pour Xebri, lui et Harry avaient été transplanés. Il fit de même. Atterrissant lourdement, Ron aperçu Sly tenant Peter sous sa forme de rat. Il hurla son nom, et celle-ci se retourna, trop tard pour sauver Harry. Peter et Beatrix en profitèrent pour s'échapper. Sly accouru vers Ron et transplana jusqu'à Poudlard. Ils accoururent au bureau de Dumbledore.

* * *

* * *

**Note des auteurs:**

**Acopalypse-Nox: **Désolé, pas de Balis, pas de Béliar...on avait déjà décidé le prénom...mais j'aime bien Balis!  
**Dithvolie:**Ilsuryls? bas, c'est Sly tu sais.  
**Joe Serdut: **Xebri...bas, il est revenu dans ce chapitre! On va aussi le voir dans le prochain...Et Rogue ne sait pas que Muth est un mangemort. Si tu veux parlais de quand Muth va pour la première chez les Blacks, c'est juste que Rogue trouve Muth louche c'est tout. Nouveau lecteur, youpiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
_C'était le chapitre 18, il n'y en a que 23...on va surement poster 21, 22 et 23 en même temps...il faut que je demande à mon co-auteur...Voila, c'était just pour vour prévenir!_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Après que Sly entra dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci, avec Sly, Ron et Hermione, se rendirent à la résidence des Blacks pour y réunir l'Ordre.

* * *

« Ecoute Sly, restes en dehors de ça, penses à Ilys ! » s'exclama Remus.

« SNAV ! Et Hermione peut s'occuper d'elle. C'est de ma faute qu'Harry et Xebri se soient fait enlevés. Je Veux participer. »

« L'Ordre s'en occupe et ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

« Je suis responsable de lui, quand à l'Ordre, mon père a déjà payé. »

« Qu'as-tu vu Ron ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Pas grand-chose, juste Sly s'éloignait et après Harry se débattre contre un mangemort et puis Muth m'a lancé un experlliamus. »

« Muth ? » répéta Remus déconcerté tandis qu'Hermione s'effondra sur un fauteuil.

« Muth ne t'as rien dis ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Juste que je n'étais pas concerné. »

« Est-ce que Lupin vous a parlé d'un plan Granger ? » demanda le prof. Rogue.

« Non...rien... »

« Weasley ? »

« Je lui parlais pas beaucoup...mais...au début de l'année... »

« Quoi Weasley ? »

« Excuses moi Hermione, mais je lui faisait pas confiance. »

« Alors ? »

« J'en ai parlé à Sedna. »

« ET ? »

« Elle a mené sa petite enquête. »

« ET ? »

« Elle m'a jamais rien dit, à par que ces doutes se confirmaient. »

« Je savais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas attentifs pendant mes cours... »

« Qu'attendez vous pour la faire venir bordel ?!? Qu'un singe vous pète dessus ?!? Un elf de maison ça ira ?» s'exclama Sly.

Surpris, Rogue ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que Sly appelle Kreattur.

« Sly, allez donc chercher Sedna. »

« Tout de suite. »

* * *

« Putain de portrait ! Peinture à l'eau va ! » s'exclama Sly après le tableau menant à la salle commune des serpentards. « SEDNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Celle-ci se leva, en plein milieu d'une partie d'échec avec Crabb.

« Oui ? »

« Viens par là ! » dit-elle tout en la tirant par le bras.

« J'ai pas terminé ma partie...c'est si urgent que ça ? »

« Harry, Xebri, Muth, mangemorts. »

« DE quoi... ? »

« Toi venir, nous pas temps. »

« Si grave que ça ? »

Sly la regarda avec des yeux fous, Sedna se tut jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient dans la maison des Blacks.

* * *

En deux mots, Dumbledore lui résuma la situation. Elle ne dit rien.

« MAIS PARLES ! PARLES ! DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! » hurla Sly tout en secouant Sedna.

« Calmez vous Sly... » dit Rogue.

« NON ! »

« Tu sais quelque chose Sedna ? » demanda Remus.

« Si je sais quelque chose...sur quoi ? »

« SUR QUOI ?!?!?!? SUR CA !!!!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Sly.

« C'est un mangemort ? » demanda Hermione.

« Oui, mais pour une seule et unique raison, » Sedna se retourna alors vers Lupin, « il n'y avait que Voldemort pour le soutenir et l'aider dans son projet pour guérir définitivement les loups-garous. »

« MAIS ON S'EN FOU DE CA !!!!!!!!!!! »

« Vous avez tort, ça explique tout. » protesta Sedna.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda Rogue.

« Je soignais la cicatrice sur le dos de Muth, et il fut appelé. »

« Donc il n'y a aucun doute. »

« C'est pas si simple. Cette cicatrice, c'est Voldemort qui le lui a donnée. I comme Infidèle. Il n'a pas voulu mêler Hermione à tout ­ça, et c'était son prix à payer. Sa disparition pendant trois jours...C'était pas une simple rigolade, il s'est fait torturer pour... »

« TOUT CA C'EST BIEN MIGNON ! MAIS HARRY ?!?! »

« J'y viens. Il savait pas grand-chose, il se pliait juste aux ordres...il a du donner des renseignements...c'est tout. »

« DONC, EN GROS, ON SAIT RIEN ! »

« Bon bas ça va maintenant non ? On a compris que vous êtes fâchée et tout et tout. N'engueulez pas tout ceux qui aident ! Vous, vous avez coursé un rat ! Taisez vous et laissez nous trouver un moyen de sauver Harry. » s'exclama Tonks.

« ET XEBRI ? Vous avez tendance à l'oublier ! Excusez moi, mais c'est grâce à l'Ordre que j'ai agis ainsi. Car, pour transformer ses différents membres en macchabées et en fous, vous savez faire. »

« Sly, calmes toi cinq minutes. » lui dit Remus.

« Une idée pour savoir où sont Harry, Xebri et Muth ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Il y a un portoloin dans la cabane hurlante menant à leur cachette. » dit Sedna.

« J'y vais. » s'exclama Sly. « Qui m'accompagne ? »

« Vous savez même pas où est le portoloin, ou encore ce que c'est. » s'exclama Tonks.

« Il nous faut un plan de toute manière. » dit Dumbledore.

« Sedna, je compte sur toi. » dit Sly avant de sortit de la pièce.

* * *

« Et ben c'était juste. » s'exclama Peter.

« Le plan était parfait » répliqua Beatrix.

« T'as pas vu que je me suis fais attrapé ? »

« Quelle idée de se mettre en rat ? »

« J'ai eu peur. »

« Contre une gamine ? »

« La fille de Sirius. »

« ... »

« Parce que toi t'as pas eu peur ? »

« Non. Je savais que le plan était infaillible. »

* * *

Assis par terre, Harry contemplait le mur. N'aillant ni fenêtre ni trou de lumière, il ne savait pas si il faisait jour ou nuit. Il baissa sa tête quand une lumière bleu apparu devant ses pieds. Des mots apparurent :

_-Harry, c'est Xebri. Pour répondre, écris juste les mots par terre avec ton doigt._

Ces quelques mots redonnèrent courage à Harry.

_-Ca marche ?_

_-Non. Mais si._

_-Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?_

_-Sly._

_-Où es-tu ?_

_-Dans un cellule très sombre._

_-Moi aussi._

_-Je..._

Et Harry ne reçu plus de mots pendant un bon moment. Il entendit Xebri hurlait de douleur. Les cris s'arrêtèrent après ce qui fut pour Harry une éternité. Une lumière rouge apparu sur le sol.

_-Il est mort Potter. Heureux ?_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

**_Note des auteurs:_**

_**Apocalypse-Nox: **Acid: moi j'aime bien Snav...mais Acetic elle voulait autre chose...  
**  
Joe serdut: **Si si, c'est interdit de transplaner à Poudlard...mais bon...est-ce que c'est vraiment un détail important? et pour le p.s. bas...euh...euh..._


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Tonks, Maugrey, Remus, Sly et Sedna se préparèrent pour leur mission. Au moment de partir, Sly glissa quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » chuchota Sedna.

« Mon plan B. »

Et ce fut tout ce qu'ils dirent avant de partir.

* * *

Harry, à moitié endormi, entendit la grande et lourde porte s'ouvrire. Deux mangemorts entrèrent et y posèrent le corps de Xebri. Harry se prétrifia. Ils le laissèrent ainsi, seul, sans nourriture, avec le cadavre de Xebri comme seule companie.

* * *

Quand Harry se reveilla, les deux mêmes mangemorts le soulevèrent et l'emmenèrent dans une grand salle, éclairée par des bougies rouges. Là, il apercu Muth, seul et à part, ainsi que Voldemort et Beatrix. Voldemort s'approcha d'Harry, une potion à la main.

« Mon cher Harry, nous nous retrouvons encore une fois. Par contre cette fois, c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot. Personne ne peut te sauver cette fois ci. Ce que tu as de mieu à faire, est de boire cette potion. »

« ... » Harry prit la potion, hésita quelques instants, et la bu.

« Je savais que tu étais intelligent. »

Harry tomba à terre, tordu de douleur.

« Prevenez moi quand la potion de Muth aura fait effet. » s'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de partir.

* * *

Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne se produise, les premiers effets de la potion avaient disparut et Harry s'attendait au pire. Les trois mangemorts arrivèrent alors tenant Muth fermement. Le forçant à s'agenouiller Beatrix l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière.

« Tu veux jouer au plus malin, hein Muth ? Tu pensais pouvoir nous tromper ? Tu veux défier le maître ? Pourquoi ne perd il pas ses pouvoirs ? »

« Je... sais pas... je comprends pas... »

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Muth ! »

« J'ai juste testé sur des loups-garous moldus et d'autres créatures magiques, pas sur des sorciers, la potion ne doit sûrement pas marcher. »

« Tu es allé à St Nectaire et tu oses nous faire croire que tu n'es pas capable de faire une potion correcte ? Tu te moques de nous ou quoi ? Tu as sûrement pris une mauvaise potion pour le sauver, pourquoi, je ne sais pas, mais tu vas terminer comme mon fils, mort. » Beatrix fini par lui lancer un Dolores. Les idées d'Harry se bousculèrent dans sa tête, Muth avait donc essayé de le sauver et il en payait le prix. Si cela continuait, tous ses proches allaient mourir. Harry, voyant Muth souffrir, eu une monté d'Adrénaline et fit exploser toute la demeure.

* * *

« Ca doit être par là » s'exclama Sly.

Ils se dirigèrent au gallot vers l'origine de l'explosion. Ils virent deux mangemorts qui s'échappèrent plus loin, Beatrix à terre, ainsi qu'Harry. Tonks et Maugrey rejoignirent Harry pendant que Sly s'occupait de Beatrix.

« Quel dommage, aucune baguette sur toi ? »

Beatrix sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche et la lança dans la figure de Sly. Elle fut alors aspergé d'un liquide bleu turquoise qui lui collait à la peau comme du goudron. A son tour, Sly plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un flingue. Elle le pointa vers Beatrix et la tua en pleine tête. Sedna accouru à Sly.

« Pas mal ton plan B. »

« Merci. »

« C'est...quoi ça sur toi ? »

« Elle me l'a envoyé. »

« Tu...hum...sais ce que c'est ? »

« Non. »

« Tu sais ce que ça fait ? »

« Non plus. »

« Potion de Hufra. »

« Et ? »

« Te rendras folle et dangereuse, tout sera comme un loup-garou sous la pleine lune à tout moment. Tu pourra tuer n'importe qui qui sera sur ton chemin, que se soit Remus, Snav ou Harry. »

« D'accord... Comment vas Harry ? »

« Il a rien de méchant. »

« Sedna, dis au revoir pour moi à Remus. »

« D'accord. Au revoir Sly. »

« Au revoir. »

Sedna s'éloigna en traînant des pieds. Elle entendit au bout de quatre pas une détonation et un bruit sourd. Elle su que Sly venait de se suicider pour la sécurité de ses proches.

* * *

Tonks prit Harry dans ses bras, Xebri dans ceux de Maugrey. Encore tout tremblant, Remus se dirigea lentement vers le cadavre de Sly. Il la serra longuement dans ses bras avant de la soulever pour la rammener.

« Elle avait été attaquée avec la potion de Hufra, c'était sa seule alternative. » chuchota Sedna, encore sous le choc. « Je vais chercher Muth. » et elle partit.

Sedna alors disparu dans les ruines. Elle le retrouva, plié en deux par terre, respirant fort.

« Muth, MUTH ! »

« Sedna, derrière ! »

Un des deux mangemorts avait pris l'arme de Sly et la pointait sur Sedna. Il appuya sur la gâchette et Sedna reçu une balle dans son épaule droite. Elle tomba en arrière sous le choc.

« Elle est morte ? » demanda le mangemort en s'approchant de Muth.

« Oui. »

« A ton tour. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le maitre nous avez dit encore un écard, et tu y passais. »

« Et tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit ? »

« Tant qu'il est immortel, oui. A pars si Dumbledore se décide à rompre le sort qui le rend immortel, je serais un fidel serviteur. »

« J'ai payé ma dette. »

« Si tu le dis. AVADA KEDAVRA ! » Après avoir tué Muth, le serviteur partit.

* * *

« Ou est-elle Remus ? » demanda Tonks. « Il faut qu'on parte ! »

« Non, il faut la chercher. »

« Et Harry ? »

« ... »

« On y va, elle pourra nous retrouver. »

Ils entendirent alors une autre détonation, et après un Avada Kedavra.

« On y va » dit Maugrey.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la résidence, tous en choc. Maugrey posa le cadavre de Xebri à côté de celui de Sly. Harry était allongé sur un canapé, ne pouvant pas se rendre compte de se qu'il avait entendu et vu. Rogue arriva chez les Blacks en claquant la porte, fou de rage.

« Où est-elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissée partir ? POURQUOI ? »

« Severus, » commença Maugrey.

« POURQUOI ? ELLE NE FAISAIT PARTIT DE L'ORDRE ! OÙ EST-ELLE ? »

« Elle est morte. Morte comme Xebri, morte comme Sly, morte comme Muth. » s'exclama Remus.

Le mot mort résonna alors dans la tête d'Harry infiniment.

* * *

**Note des auteurs: **_Ce n'est pas la fin!!! Demain on mettera surement les trois derniers chapitres...ou peut-être qu'un...enfin, on verra! Mais, continuez à verifier pour des "updates"_

**Apocalypse-Nox: **Et bien...on s'est pas vraiment beaucoup occupé de Xebri pendant toute la fic...il était supposé avoir un rôle plus important que ça, mais on l'a un peu oublié. On est pas trop tristes de le voir mourir...Et puis, si tu nous trouves méchantes de l'avoir tuer lui, tu dois nous détester pour ça...mais attends de lire le prochain chapitre, tu peux avoir des surprises ;) .  
  
**Dishounette: **Notre médaille d'or est revenu! youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _lance des lapins roses partout _Sinon...bas oui, c'est moins amusant...C'est la fin...moinsssssssssssss...toute bonne chose doit avoir une fin! (on réfléchit à la prochaine fiction...pas de Sly...hélas...)  
  
_[[[Sinon, on espère que vous continuerez à lire nos fics! la prochaine ne sera surement pas hyper amusante...mais l'histoire ( plot) est super. voila, c'est tout!]]]_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

Poudlard était en deuil. La grande salle était bien silencieuse ce soir là. Les élèves avaient perdus un professeur adoré et trois camarades. Hermione sanglotait dans les bras de Ron, lui aussi en larmes. Draco, de son côté pleurait sur l'épaule de Goyle. Le professeur Rogue était blanc et sur tous les visages ont pouvait lire de la tristesse. Une fois que Dumbledore eut fini son récit, il annonça qu'il assurait les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il annula les examens de fin d'année et fini par rendre hommage aux quatre morts.

* * *

_Il fut tuer par les siens, si on peut les appeler comme ça. Il a souffert pendant des mois pour moi. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi et Thiom.

* * *

_

_Elle préparait tout, elle planifiait tout. Elle savait tout ce qui ce passait. Elle est morte parce qu'elle savait tout. Si je ne lui avais jamais rien dit pendant ce premier cours d'Arithmancie, peut-être serait-elle toujours là, en train de se moquer de moi avec Draco.

* * *

_

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'excuser, j'ai réagis comme un idiot et je l'ai fait fuir. Maintenant, je ne la reverrai jamais. J'ai perdu plus qu'une sœur, j'ai perdu tout ce qui me restait d'une famille.

* * *

_

_J'ai même pas pu la battre aux échecs.

* * *

_

_Elle s'est sacrifiée pour moi et Snav. Elle y est allée car elle pensait que c'était de sa faute. Elle nous a quitté par amour.

* * *

_

_A peine je découvre que j'ai une sœur qu'elle part.  
Je me fais un ami, et il est tué par ma faute.

* * *

_

_Je vois Hermione heureuse, et son amant s'est sacrifié pour moi aussi.

* * *

_

_Je vois Ron heureux, et sa petite copine meurt en mission pour me sauver.

* * *

_

_Je m'habitue seulement au rôle de père quand ma fille meurt.

* * *

_

A la fin du repas, Draco, les yeux rouges, et avec Crabb et Goyle derrière comme support morale, s'approcha d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Granger, je suis désolé pour Lupin. Weasley, on partage la même peine. Potter, on sera sûrement pas amis, mais on ne sera jamais ennemi. » s'exclama-t-il avant de retourner au près de Crabb et Goyle qui essayaient en vain de lui remonter le morale.

* * *

Une fois seul dans son bureau, Rogue se servit un grand verre de whiskey. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et versa une larme. Toute une partie de sa vie était partie avec Sedna. Il alla faire un tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard et passa devant le bureau de son ancienne collègue. Il y vit de la lumière et rentra. Il trouva Remus Lupin pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Rogue prit alors Snav dans ses bras et la déposa dans ceux de son père.

« Tu l'as toujours elle. »

« Ma petite Snav... »

« Tu l'appelles Snav ? »

« C'était le surnom que Sly lui avait donné. »

« Et le lapin rose ? »

« Un cadeau. »

« Si ça peut t'aider, tu peux m'appeler Balais brosse tout moche. »

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

* * *

Dumbledore gravit péniblement les marches menant à son bureau. Cela faisait un mois que Poudlard était en deuil, et ça n'avait pas changé depuis le premier jour. Il essayait de remonter le moral des élèves et des professeurs, mais pour cette tache, il aurait fallu que lui-même ai le moral. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçu quelqu'un dans son fauteuil.

* * *

**Note des auteurs:**

**Dishounette: **lecteur au bord des larmes, auteurs au bord des larmes...on a nos raisons pour faire mourire chacun...Sly, parce que c'était trop beau pour Harry. Muth, parce que de toute façon il se serait fait tuer par des mangemorts plustart si pas maintenant, et Xebri, parce qu'il nous faisait .

**Apocalypse-Nox:** Bas, c'était l'idée d'Acetic de faire mourir Sly...et la mienne (acid) de faire mourir Muth...Sedna était supposé mourir mais...on avait pas le coeur.


	22. Chapitre 22

**

* * *

Chapitre 22**

En s'approchant, il s'aperçu que c'était une jeune fille avec des cheveux rouges sangs courts. Elle le fixait tout en caressant Fumseck. Son regard lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« Albus Dumbledore. » s'exclama l'inconnue.

« A qui ai-je honneur ? »

« Une vieille connaissance. »

« Que venez vous faire ici ? »

« Comprendre et vous faire comprendre. »

« De quoi parlez vous ? »

« De ce qui aurait du être révélé il y a bien longtemps. »

« Je ne vois pas... »

« ...De quoi je parle ? De l'immortalité de Voldemort. »

« Comment ? »

« Vous pouvez rompre le sort mais, vous préférez laisser des innocents mourir. »

« Sedna. »

« Un peu lent. »

« Nous croyons... »

« ...Morte ? Non. »

« Comment ? »

« Grâce à Muth. Il me devait une dette. »

_Un des deux mangemorts avait pris l'arme de Sly et la pointait sur Sedna. Il appuya sur la gâchette et Sedna reçu une balle dans son épaule droite. Elle tomba en arrière sous le choc._

« Elle est morte ? » demanda le mangemort en s'approchant de Muth.

« Oui. » répondit-il.

« C'était un acte noble. »

« Il me devait beaucoup. Vous, vous n'avez même pas essayer de me retrouver. »

« Nous vous croyons morte. »

« Et le cadavre ? Vous êtes bien allé chercher les autres. »

« Harry n'était pas en bon état. »

« Il est plus mur que vous le croyez. Cessez de le considérer comme un enfant. »

« Qu'avez-vous fais en suite ? Cela fait un moi que... »

« ...Je me suis débrouillée. »

_La balle était ressortie de son épaule. Elle avait eu de la chance. Quand elle fut sur que les mangemorts soient partis, elle rassembla ses dernières forces et se releva. Elle tituba jusqu'à la ville la plus proche, une ville moldu. Elle entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un café._

_« A peine rentrer que t'ai déjà saoul, poupée ? » demanda le barman._

_« Non...vous auriez...une infirmière...quelque chose ? »_

_« 'tain, t'es blessée. Attends, j'appelle les urgences. »_

« Je me suis retrouvée dans un hôpital moldu, sans argent, sans rien. Juste ma baguette. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Un sortilège de mémoire. »

« Le Ministère de la Magie... »

« ...Serait heureux de savoir ce qui c'est passé avec Harry. »

« Il ne sait rien. »

« Pour maintenant. »

« Pourquoi m'en voulez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous auriez du rompre le sort et corrigez votre bêtise il y a longtemps. »

« C'est pas si simple. Je n'ai pas les capacités de le faire. »

« Qui ? »

« Harry. »

« Qu'attendez-vous ? Il a fallu perdre ses pouvoirs ! »

« Il n'est pas près. »

« Entraînez le alors. »

« C'est ce que nous faisons à Poudlard. »

« Me faites pas rire. Vous le sous-estimez et surestimez. Plus tôt il l'apprendra, plus tôt il le maîtrisera. »

« Il n'y a pas que Voldemort dans sa vie. »

« Il ne le voit pas dans la vie, mais dans les morts. » Sedna caressa une dernière fois le Phoenix et sortit.

* * *

Sedna n'eu pas de mal à retrouver Remus. Il était dans le bureau de Sly avec Ilys (SNAV !). Elle entra sans frapper. Quand il la vit, il sursauta.

« Sedna ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment est-ce que... ? »

« Grâce à votre fils. »

« Où est-il ? »

« En paix. »

« ... »

« Je vous ramènes son corps. » D'un claquement de doigt, elle fit apparaître la cadavre de Muth et le déposa.

* * *

Sedna chercha Harry, Ron et Hermione dans les jardins. Elle les vit assis face au sole cogneur.

« C'est pas un endroit très judicieux pour un bébé » s'exclama Sedna.

« ... » répondirent-ils tous la bouche grande ouverte.

« Comment vas mon filleul préféré ? »

« ... »

« Mieux que vous apparemment...vous êtes devenu muet. Dommage. »

« Sedna... ? » articula Ron.

« Tu te souvenais plus de mon nom ? Ca fait qu'un mois ! »

« On...le bruit... » commença Harry.

« La détonation m'était destinée, mais il ne savait pas viser. Je voulais juste dire bonjour, il faut que je parte. Salut. »

« SEDNA ! »

* * *

Crabb était seul devant son échiquier. Il releva la tête quand quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui.

« C'était à qui ? » s'exclama Sedna.

« A moi. »

« T'en prends du temps ! »

« Je... »

« Ou est Draco ? Je te bats dans deux minutes. »

« Dans sa chambre. »

« Seul ou avec sa copine ? »

« Seul. »

« Ouf. Echec et mate, t'es nul. »

* * *

Draco entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« NON ! »

« Pas sympa. »

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » Il ouvrit la porte et sauta au cou de Sedna.

« TU...m'e...trangles.... Je reviens pas des morts pour que tu me tues ! »

« Excuses moi. »

« Excusé. T'as dis quelque chose à maman ? »

« Non. »

« Ouf. »

* * *

En essayant d'attraper la bouteille, Severus la fit tomber par terre. Il allait la ramasser mais Sedna fut plus rapide.

« Y'en a plus. » dit-elle tout en regardant la bouteille de bourbon.

« J'en ai une autre si tu veux. »

« T'en a pas pris assez ? »

« Faut fêter ton retour. »

« Et pourquoi pas avec ce remède ? »

« Il est pas bon... »

« Mais si. »

« Non... »

« Allez, toi tu vas faire dodo, t'as trop bu. »

« Même pas vrai... ! »

* * *

Et le Phoenix reprit de l'aspirine.

* * *

**FIN**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

« Moi j'ai une super mort. » dit Sly.

_« Non ! C'est moi ! »_ dit Xebri.

« Toi t'es nul, tu parles...4 fois en total. »

_« Et alors ? »_

« T'es nul. »

_« Dans l'ancienne version de l'histoire j'avais un super rôle ! »_

« Et la elles ont faillit te supprimer. »

**« Moi j'ai LE meilleur rôle »** s'exclama Muth.

« NON ! C'EST MOI ! » protesta Sly.

**« Bas, toi t'es le perso d'Acetic ! »**

« Ouais, son préféré ! »

**« C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fait crevée. »**

« Tu peux parler. »

« Moi j'étais supposer mourir. » dit Sedna, rentrant en scène.

« Dégonflé ! » s'exclama Sly.

« J'ai une petite balle dans le bras et on me traite de dégonfler ! Non mais je te jure ! J'ai engueulé Dumbledore ! »

« Moi j'ai fais ça avec tout le monde ! Hein oui Xebri ? »

_« ... »_

« Tu m'en veux toujours ? »

_« Oui. »_

« Ohhh. Il est mignon quand il se fâche. »

_« ... »_

« Acetic a voulu me faire mourir depuis qu'elle m'a crée... »

« **Moi je suis le préféré d'Acid ! »**

« Non ! C'est moi ! Toi t'es singlé, t'as tué ta mère. »

**« Et alors ? »**

« JE SUIS LA PLUS EQUILIBREE ! »

_« Même pas vrai ! »_

« Toi t'es né à Azkaban, c'est original ça. »

« _et toi t'as peur des lapins roses ! »_

« Et j'ai une bonne raison pour ça ! »

_« quoi ? »_

« Quand j'étais petite, je regardais un dessin animé appelé : « La vie du Lapin Rose heureux. » Et...en plein milieu de la cassette, il y a eu un écran brouillé et après...un GROS SERPENT HORRIBLE ! »

« Ils ont du utiliser ta casette pour enregistrer Anaconda. »

_« C'est CA qui t'as traumatisé ?!? »_

« Oui, je suis une petite nature. »

* * *

**Notes des auteurs :** On allé pas terminer la fic par des larmes !


End file.
